


Dragon's Heart

by CrowNoYami



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Angst with a Happy Ending, Barebacking, Blood and Injury, Bottom Jared Padalecki, Coming Untouched, Daydreams, Frottage, Hand Jobs, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Injured Jared, M/M, Magic, Mentioned Massacre, Minor Character Death, Mutual Masturbation, Mutual Pining, Non-Consensual Bondage, Nonbinary Character, Oral Sex, Rimming, Slavery, Soulmates, Top Jensen Ackles, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-30
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-08-30 01:39:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 15
Words: 26,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16755415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrowNoYami/pseuds/CrowNoYami
Summary: Jensen is the next in line to become Chief of their clan. To earn his place, first, he must complete a quest to prove his worth. Thankfully, he is given aid in the form of the head warrior, Jared to help protect him. Perhaps with both their skills they will be able to complete the seemingly impossible task of obtaining the dragon’s heart. Jensen never thought he would find something more valuable than his title along the journey. But can Jensen return home with both the dragon’s heart and his own intact? Or will their return rip Jared away from his arms?





	1. Prologue

 

** **

 

 ** Author’s Notes: ** **Well here is yet another Big Bang! Since this is a Big Bang, I have a few announcements to make before the fic!**

  * **This** **is my submission to the J2 Reverse Bang![RJ2 Tumblr](http://j2reversebang.tumblr.com/)**
  * **The art for this is fantastic and will be posted with the story. If you are reading this using Kindle and can’t see it, PLEASE check out darklittleheart96 on Tumblr! She worked so hard on this and since it’s a reverse bang that means it’s HER work that inspired THIS fic.[Link](https://darklittleheart96.tumblr.com/post/180663042870/dragons-heart-by-crownoyami-summary)**
  * **This** **has been beta’d by QueenOfHearts who put up with so many errors to edit this!**
  * **Please note the tags at the top and warnings which will be posted These are the warnings for the full fic. If you have any concerns or if I missed anything, please let me know, and I will get back to you/add it right away.**



**That’s it. I hope you enjoy this story. And PLEASE don’t forget to give darklittleheart96  a like/follow!**

 

****

 

 

****

 

 

 

 

 

 

Jensen had always known that he would need to complete the rite of passage when he came of age. It was a tradition in the clan for the heir to achieve his or her journey to prove their worth to the group, to earn their place as leader. He had tried to do his best to prepare, learning all he could from those around him on how to survive with little to no preservations, on what he could eat out in the wild, and what to look out for. He was taught how to defend himself and how to track, but still, at eighteen summers, he wasn’t yet ready to undergo the task ahead of him.

 

Glancing at the children running around him while he made his way to his father, Jensen was reminded of why the journey was necessary. They had come far as a clan, but there was still the reminder of all they had lost through the years. A pack of bandits had all but destroyed their home when he was but a boy, taking his mother’s life and the lives of several others. If it wasn’t for their warriors, Jensen was confident that they would be nothing more than a memory.

 

It also left his father without a wife, and with no one to succeed as chief should he fall. Jensen needed to complete the task even if only so that there would be a second in command until his father stepped down. The role was currently being held by the warrior who drove the bandits away, a man who was as tall as an oak and as sturdy as a mountain. Jensen had only been a young boy when the attack happened, but he could remember flashes of panic and pain, and the sight of Jared, spear in one hand and knife in the other, slashing through those who threatened to harm them.

 

Entering the home of his father, Jensen looked around, noticing that they were utterly alone. “Jensen, it’s been too long since we spoke. Come in, take a seat.” Following the order, Jensen sat down on the provided mat, crossing his legs and waiting for his father to sit opposite him. He didn’t have to wait long, the older man sat across from him, his brown eyes looking into Jensen’s green while he smiled. The edges of the older man’s mouth pronounced the gray of his beard though Jensen hardly noticed how his father was slowly aging before him. He was still the man he called father and the only one he knew he could trust unconditionally.

 

“You will begin your journey tomorrow. You can’t know how proud I am to see you off for your task.” There was a slight pause before the older man continued, his brown eyes observing Jensen as if memorizing how his son looked. “It’s not going to be easy, but I will be sending someone with you to help protect you along the way. The shaman has spoken, and they have already designated your task.”

 

Jensen nodded. While some before him had to undergo a ritual to learn of what their task would be, the shaman they had now was more powerful than even they expected. Osric’s clan had abandoned them, cast them aside when he spoke of how the land they were settling upon was not only full of blood but that nothing would grow. Seeing how plentiful the berries were, they decided Osric didn’t know what they were speaking of and tossed them aside. Jensen was a member of the party to search out the clan, Osric having managed their way to them for safety. What was left was nothing more than blood and ruin, the area burnt to ashes. Jensen could still remember the smell of decay, how some heaps of ashes resembled limbs. By the time the bandits were done the ground was no longer plentiful, and as Osric predicted, nothing would grow there again.

 

The gods spoke through Osric, and Jensen knew that whatever task was ahead of him, if he managed it the gods would be pleased. “And what is my task?” asked the young man, his eyes looking to his father, both eager for the answer and dreading it.

 

“You are to obtain the heart of a dragon.” Shock filled Jensen, his mouth falling open slightly while he looked at his father. That couldn’t be right. There were so many other things that he could do to prove his worth, but taking on a dragon wasn’t one of them. He knew of one that lived a few days journey outside the village, one whom his father had said guided him on his quest. Surely this was a joke.

 

Speaking as such, the older man shook his head and continued. “I’m sorry, son, but Osric has spoken. They have promised me however that you will have all that you need for this task. Leader or not, you are my son, and I would not send you on a quest you could not complete.” Reaching out to his father as the older man lay a hand on his knee, Jensen looked up and couldn’t help but relax slightly at the reassurance there. “You will not be alone. I have chosen someone to help you, and the gods have already given their blessing. You will do this Jensen, and you will stand by my side ready to take my role once it’s time.”

 

With nothing more to be said, Jensen nodded before leaving the den. Making his way silently to the blessing spring, the young man couldn’t help the thoughts circling his head. This wasn’t the task he was expecting. As Osric performed the blessing, submerging him in the cold spring while chanting above him, Jensen wondered if he would survive taking on a dragon. There weren’t many of the creatures, but Jensen had heard tales of those who tried and failed to harm the beasts.

 

Pulled out of the water by firm hands, Jensen looked at the one who assigned him the role. Osric was dressed in ceremonial robes, the dress falling past their ankles while the fabric at their chest was split open to reveal pale skin. There were small beads woven into the material, as dark as those eyes watching him. “You will have all that you need for the journey, Jensen. The gods have blessed you, though I suspect you will not understand until your task is complete. You must obtain the dragon’s heart, for if you do the clan will be under his protection.”

 

Jensen didn’t say anything to Osric, not wanting to anger the one who was so close to the gods. Instead, he nodded before leaving the spring and making his way to his den. He would have but a few hours sleep before sunrise, as per tradition he would need to go before dawn broke. Thankfully it wasn’t his task to prepare the journey, to get his horse together and gather what he would need. Closing his eyes, Jensen sighed, laying down on his sleeping mat and trying to ignore the burning feeling in his stomach.

 

Tomorrow he would start his journey to fight a dragon. No matter how reassuring his father and Osric tried to be, a dragon was not something he could defeat. An image from years ago of a warrior taking down all who harmed their village flashed through his mind, and the young heir couldn’t help but hope that perhaps he would have the help of the one man who he had seen in action before.

 

Even if Jared had never spoken to him since the attack.

 


	2. Chapter 1

 

 

 

Waking up before the sun wasn’t something Jensen enjoyed doing. He had done it before, when the cold rolled in and the sun didn’t rise until late in the day, but it was still the season of heat and waking before the dawn was earlier than he would expect. Still when he realized what day it was, Jensen got out of his sleeping roll and made his way silently through the village and down to the horses. Walking carefully in the dark, the heir wasn’t surprised to find someone waiting for him when he arrived to take his horse; he was, however, surprised at who it was.

 

There were many warriors who could have come with him, men who had trained only to protect the clan and those who belonged to it. Jared was something else. The tall man was seemingly designed to fight, his large body easily out matching those he trained with, and Jensen had seen him battle and win once before, years ago. Jared was the clan’s protector, a sign from the gods that they were blessed. Though he expected the journey would only take them a couple weeks, Jensen wondered if his father expected him to fail without help. It was both reassuring and insulting that their best warrior was with him.

 

“I wasn’t expecting you to be here,” spoke Jensen, keeping his voice hushed as not to wake anyone. The taller man grunted before hoisting a large ruck onto Jensen’s horse and securing it. Seeing as there was another horse already prepared, Jensen wondered if Jared was the one to pack his things, if the taller man had gone into his hut to gather what he would need for the journey. The thought of having the warrior in his home made Jensen’s stomach flutter. There was no denying that Jared was a handsome man. Though he always kept his chest covered, it was easy to tell he had muscles lying beneath the cloth. His arms bulged slightly to show his strength as he secured the ruck and prepared for their leave.

 

Soft brown hair fell into Jared’s eyes before it was brushed away and the taller man gestured to Jensen’s horse. “She’s ready now. We should leave before the first sunlight touches the sky.” It was the first words Jensen could remember Jared speaking directly to him, and the soft timber of his voice caused the sensation in the young heir’s stomach to increase. It was going to be a long journey. /With a practiced move, Jensen climbed onto his horse, the mare snorting while he settled and secured himself to her back. Once he was ready, Jensen nodded to the taller man who had used the time to mount his own horse, waiting for him.

 

Together they made their way out of the clan and into the surrounding forest. Per tradition they would need to be out of sight of even the hunters before the sun rose. Keeping the mare at a steady trot the young blond observed his companion for the trip. There was something about the older man that he could never put his finger on, some pull that he could never quite explain. While Jared was known through the clan as the fiercest warrior, he was also one of the kindest people Jensen had ever seen. Jared thought nothing of helping those in their small community, of pulling more than his own weight and performing the tasks of the sick or weary. Still, even with the taller man holding a place at the counsel, Jensen had hardly spoken a word to him.

 

There was always something in those ever-changing eyes of the warrior which told Jensen he was thinking more than he would say. More than once the young heir had felt those orbs watching him, could feel how they would trail along his body when nobody was watching. It wasn’t an unpleasant sensation, unlike the few times he and his father negotiated trade and the other men would look at him as though they wanted to eat him. When Jared watched him, Jensen felt desirable. Jeffrey thankfully, was more protective of him than anyone else, and no matter how tough times were he never offered Jensen to those men as payment.

 

Now nearing his nineteenth summer Jensen was still as pure as the first snow, something he both loved and hated about himself. There were many women and men he could have lain with over the years. Some had offered, however something the old shaman had told him rung deep in his soul. When he was just coming into manhood and the desire of another’s touch became overwhelming the shaman had spoken to him, had taken him aside to explain that while he could lay with who he desired that his soul was gifted to be matched with its mate. Osric had only just been brought to them at the time, the younger shaman watching the exchange between Jensen and their mentor with a knowing glint in their eyes.

 

_“It is not your duty to wait for them, and the gods will not forsake you should you slate your lust, but be warned that should your mate perceive this as rejection I can not promise you the union your spirit longs for.”_

 

Not wanting to chance upsetting the one who would complete him, nor toss away such a gift from the gods, Jensen had remained a virgin in hopes that his mate would appreciate the gift once they joined. Still, looking at Jared in front of him, his broad back and muscular thighs moving with his horse while they rode into the forest, it was hard to remember the promise he made himself years before. Especially when he could see the curve of the older man’s backside and pictured how firm those globes would be in his hands.

 

With a quick squeeze of his thighs Jensen’s horse sped up so that he was now beside the taller man instead of tempting himself with the sight of the other’s ass. “Did my father tell you what the task is we are to complete?” For a second, Jensen didn’t think Jared would answer. The hazel-eyed man looked at him briefly before his attention was turned toward the path ahead. It was hard to concentrate this close to the one man who turned his stomach into a quivering mess.

 

“I know. Your father explained to the warriors what exactly your task entails. It is no mere trinket that you seek to prove your worth to the clan. You should be glad that I volunteered for the task. Shaman Osric has given us their blessing,” Jared turned to him then, those eyes locking with his own while Jensen waited for Jared to finish. “I will not fail you. You will return with the quest completed.”

 

For the first time since he realized what he had to do, Jensen felt that he could complete the journey ahead of him. He didn’t know if it was the conviction Jared spoke with, or the memory tugging at him of the other man defending their home so many years ago, but something made the ball of nerves relax. They could do this. There was a reason that the gods had given him this task, and though the thought of trying to slay a dragon of all creatures terrified him, Jensen could finally breathe. “So, you volunteered for this? Why would you risk your life helping me do something that could very well end up with our deaths?”

 

While he tried to keep his tone light, something must have startled the taller man as Jared shook his head and what little connection Jensen had thought they were building shut down. Silence came between them, and though Jensen wanted to have Jared speak to him again, even if only to hear his voice, he didn’t dare break it. Whatever reason Jared had for wanting to risk his life, Jensen wasn’t going to try and decipher it. Instead he would be thankful.

 

They remained in silence until midday where Jensen asked to stop for a quick meal of pre-packaged smoked meat before heading back on the trail. It was hard on the horses. Jensen could feel how his mare was beginning to tire though she kept trudging on. Soothing the animal, the young man would pat her neck and murmur to her whenever he got the chance. Though she may not understand the words she would know that her master appreciated her demanding work. As daylight began to fall, Jared stopped their progress with a sudden halt, and Jensen was quick to follow his direction.

 

In the clan he would someday become chief, expecting those under his care to follow him, but here in the wild Jared was the one with the practical experience he would rely on. “We’ll make camp here for the night. There is a brook not more than a few yards away so that the horses may drink their fill. Do you know how to make a shelter?”

 

At the question, Jensen began to confirm that he knew what he was doing when he realized all the knowledge he had depended on the supplies readily being there. Somehow, he very much doubted Jared would have weighed down their horses with the makings for a tent when food and water would have been needed. Shaking his head, Jensen got down from his mare, the horse letting him release her of her burden and taking off with Jared’s toward the brook. Secure in the knowledge that his mare would not leave him through the night, Jensen turned to Jared who was watching him with a strange expression in his eyes.

 

Standing there under the gaze of the other made Jensen shift slightly which broke the connection between them. Clearing his throat, Jared explained how they would need to use the larger leaves and hollow limbs of nearby shrubbery to form a shelter for the night. It was challenging work, and by the time they were ready to rest, Jensen couldn’t imagine volunteering to do this. Jared however never seemed to become frustrated, not even when Jensen made a mistake and had to start over. Instead the older man corrected his error before tending to the fire he had lit once the sun was no longer in the sky.

 

Under the moonlight the taller man seemed to almost glow, his striking features appearing almost ethereal. While he lay down to sleep that night, Jensen couldn’t help how his mind drifted to the man only a few feet from him. It was going to be a long journey.

 


	3. Chapter 2

 

 

 

 

With a slight groan, Jared rose from his sleep, his back protesting in a familiar ache which came from laying on the hard ground. Rubbing his eyes, the brunet looked at his surroundings, taking in the remains of their fire which had all but gone out and the sleeping form of his traveling companion. Jensen was breathtaking even in sleep. It had been hard keeping his distance from the man, especially in the past years when he had grown. Jensen was something else, and after carefully watching him, protecting him all those years, Jared could say that he understood just how precious the younger man was.

 

It was hard, remaining just out of sight, letting Jensen fumble through life on his own. It was harder still to watch as men and women offered themselves to the young heir, wanting to spend the night in his den, to please the chief’s son. While he wouldn’t have done anything to stop it, each time he watched Jensen turn down a bed warmer for the night he couldn’t help but breathe a sigh of relief. Jared didn’t know why the young man wished not to enjoy the pleasures of the flesh, but he would forever be thankful for it.

 

Glancing at the way Jensen was sleeping, relaxed with his mouth opened slightly, soft puffs of air visible in the morning chill, Jared felt his heart warm at the sight. There was nothing for Jensen to fear in his sleep, not with Jared there to protect him. Unlike what he implied, Jared had known years before what Jensen’s task would be. When he had been but a boy, the warrior had known what journey he would need to partake when he was old enough. The shaman had told him of such, the old man’s words implanting into his mind long before Jensen was even born.

 

_‘You have a long and painful journey ahead. The gods have blessed you, as you will find the mate to your spirit, the other half of your soul. Your mate shall be the chief’s child. It will be your duty to protect them, to become a warrior worthy of them. When the time comes for their quest you shall accompany them, and together you will find the dragon’s heart. Heed my warning. It will seem impossible at times to complete your duty; however when the time is right you will understand.’_

 

It _had_ seemed impossible. The second news reached the clan about the birth of their new heir, Jared had been overjoyed. Since he spoke with the shaman, he had done everything in his power to train for the life he would lead, wanting nothing more than to protect the one who would be his. As Jensen was displayed to those of the clan, his heart sank. Jensen was not a woman. It shouldn’t have mattered. The gods did not make mistakes, and it was not unheard of for two men to be together. It mattered to him. Jensen would be expected to have an heir of his own when he was grown, would be expected to take a wife, not a husband.

 

The following year Jared threw everything he had into his training, although instead of continuing for the sake of his future love it was to bury the pain inside. It worked, and through his efforts he became a force to be reckoned with. Jared ignored the young heir as much as possible, never speaking to the small boy who had captured the hearts of those inside their clan. Until the bandits came. While he fought with everything he had, Jared didn’t understand the connection between them until Jensen was threatened. His mother, Samantha, had been killed only moments before, the bandits having separated her from Jeffrey who was fighting amongst his people.

 

A bandit creeped beside Samantha’s still-warm body and was making his way to the crying toddler when Jared felt it. Whatever path he may lead, whatever hesitation he held of Jensen being a boy instead of a girl didn’t matter. Taking his spear and dagger, Jared threw himself at the bandit, digging his spear into the other man’s back and dropping the shaft to hold the man’s head who began to thrash. With quick movements, Jared ripped the blade from the man’s spine and sliced into his throat. Dropping the body, the brunet barely had time to move before another bandit was coming at him, wanting to avenge his friend’s death.

 

One after one they fell before him, none able to get to Jensen who watched as Jared’s body was painted in their enemies’ blood. Once the battle was done and they were victorious, Jared had wanted nothing more than to wrap himself around that small boy, to tell him that everything would be all right, that he didn’t have to fear any longer. He never got the chance as the chief grabbed Jensen and held him to his chest, trying to block the sight of Samantha laying there with open, dead eyes. They both knew that he was too late, that Jensen had witness the death of his mother, but Jared didn’t dare try to take the child from his grieving father and instead slipped into the shadows, helping where he could.

 

Things changed after that. Jared was no longer a mere warrior of their clan but their protector. It was then up to him to help train others, to take his spot on the council, and to guide those who wished to protect their families. It was demanding work, and while he could find stolen moments of rest, for the next fifteen years he was thrown from one mission to the next, training and protecting their group every day of his life. During this time he watched Jensen grow into the man he was today.

 

Sighing, Jared stood and made his way to the smouldering coals left over from their fire the night before. Stroking the embers into flames again, he prepared to boil some water so that they may at least get something in their bellies and quench their thirst before moving on for the day. Leaving Jensen to rest while he prepared a small meal and tea, Jared watched the man turn in his sleep, his nose scrunching slightly for a moment before relaxing once again. When Jeffrey had told the warriors that he was looking for a volunteer to aid Jensen in his quest there had been many who had promised to lay down their lives for the heir.

 

Jared, usually one of the quieter ones, had stepped in front of those gathered and offered to challenge any who wished to complete the journey. While the chief had been surprised that Jared had wanted to protect his son so badly, Osric had remained where they stood a smile on their lips and a blessing on their tongue. There were very few who would challenge Jared to go on an unknown journey, as Jeffrey hadn’t spoken what task was assigned, but none were to challenge the gods once Osric spoke their blessing.

 

Heating up the water to make tea, Jared ran a hand through his hair at the memory. Jeffrey had been surprised when Jared not only knew what task was ahead of him but promised to protect Jensen with his life. He would rather die than to have the young heir harmed. While his loyalty had never been questioned, it was as if for the first time their chief understood that Jared would do anything for them, for Jensen. Turning to watch as Jensen blinked awake, the early morning sun glaring into his green eyes for a second before the young man swiftly shut them, Jared couldn’t help his smile.

 

He would do anything to protect the man promised to him by the gods. He had thought before that he could not love a man, but over the years Jared had realized there was no woman who could compare to the young heir. Jensen was everything he wanted in a partner, in a lover, and there was no question that he loved the smaller man with everything he was. “It will only be another moment for your tea. If you wish to relieve yourself and return it should be ready.”

 

Speaking quietly, though loud enough to be heard, Jared watched Jensen observe him for a moment, nodding his thanks before leaving the shelter and making his way out of sight. Pouring the boiling water into two cups, the leaves changing the clear liquid a soft brown, Jared removed the water from the fire and settled down to eat, waiting for Jensen to return before he started. Sipping at the hot beverage, Jared kept his senses tuned into the area Jensen had gone. He would protect Jensen. After all, without the young heir, Jared wouldn’t have much reason to live.

 

As the young man made his way back, Jared offered the food and tea without hesitation, secretly pleased that Jensen had slept so well. Even if this journey was all the time he would have with the man, he would savor every second of it. Remaining silent while they ate, Jared hoped that he could spend every morning with the other, that he could prepare their breakfast while Jensen slept, that he would be able to see the way the younger man’s blond hair was ruffled in the morning and how he squinted before the first touch of tea hit his tongue. Even if he couldn’t have this when they returned, Jared would hold the memories close for the rest of his life.

 


	4. Chapter 3

 

 

 

Something had changed with Jared from the day previous. Jensen couldn’t pinpoint what it could be, but the taller man seemed more open than he had been before. After they ate and refiled their water skins, the two began the trek to the dragon’s lair once more. Unlike the day before however, Jared was willing to speak, commenting on things they saw and asking Jensen what kind of experience he had outside the clan. It was peaceful, and while he hated the way it made his heart beat like a jackrabbit, it also gave the young man a sense of hope that perhaps the journey could be spent with a friend.

 

“I remember watching you train the new warriors, you know. I always wondered how you knew exactly when to stop pushing. My father always said that you had a second sense about it like you knew when it was too far for someone to reach. Since you defeated the bandits that took my mother, we have yet to lose a battle, so you must be doing something right with your warriors.”

 

It was true, though the reason why Jensen started watching the mock fights was not. He had thought it would be a good excuse. While his training was kept to those in the council, older members who helped him learn how to defend himself, Jensen always wondered what it would be like to be trained by Jared. Sadly, the man had always been a bit too busy for even Jensen to request his aid, instead making do with the other members of their clan to educate him. Once his training was done, Jensen had watched from afar while Jared whipped the others into shape, always careful to praise when things were done right and to correct the mistakes of those who had yet to learn.

 

Spending the time watching Jared also gave Jensen a chance to see the man move, to watch as those powerful limbs and muscles flexed. Just like during their quest each time he had to adjust with his horse, he would clench those thighs of his and lean with the horse to maintain balance. It was distracting. “It’s easy to tell when a new fighter has had enough. My job isn’t to ruin them but to strengthen them. If I pushed too far then I have failed at protecting them. How was your training? I know that you had Jim to guide you. It must have been interesting.”

 

Nodding, Jensen brought his horse alongside Jared, happy to continue speaking with the man who had been so aloof earlier. “It wasn’t a fun time, but he taught me what I need to know. I’ll never be a warrior like you, but I can defend myself if needed.” Hearing a grunt from the man beside him, Jensen turned to catch those hazel eyes with his own. “It should make this quest easier, knowing that you won’t need to protect me as much as you thought.” Instead of laughing it off or giving Jensen reassurance, Jared tensed, his shoulders straightening.

 

“I will always protect you, needed or not.”

 

The declaration made a thrill run down Jensen’s spine, his heart beating wildly in his chest. Those multi-colored orbs looking into his seemed to ignite something inside him he had only heard about before. A second after the connection was made it was broken as Jared once again turned toward the path ahead. “You must be very loyal to the clan to offer your services as my protection here, especially if you didn’t know how my training went.”

 

Jared laughed for a second, the sound almost bitter. “Yes, I am loyal to the clan without fault. Perhaps someday I will tell you why.” There was a story there, something that Jensen wanted to hear but by the almost saddened tone of the older man he could wait until Jared was ready to share it. They didn’t lapse back into silence as Jensen feared; the taller man instead changed the subject to what little gossip he had heard from those back home and the two laughed while speaking of the other members of their remote village.

 

By the time night fell once again, Jensen had laughed harder during his time speaking with Jared than he could remember in his life. The man was interesting, and after training their warriors for so long had many stories to tell. It was heartening to learn of his people, the very people he was on the quest for, in a new light. He would never be able to join them when they seek to drown their sorrows or joy. The second he walked into a celebration was always the same. Those who had been relaxed tensed, and though they were welcoming, Jensen could tell that it was no longer a celebration but a formal event.

 

Sometimes being the son of the chief sucked, especially for his social life.

 

His small community loved him, loved his father and everything that they did to make sure that their clan was well cared for and protected, but they also feared them. With one command his father could send anyone out of their clan, cast them out to fend for themselves. It hadn’t happened often, but Jensen could remember once or twice when his father had to make that call. It had broken his father up inside, the ordinarily rough man not only hurt by what those cast out had done to earn such a punishment but broken over having to make that choice in the first place.

 

“We should stop here for the night; do you remember how I showed you to make a shelter?”

 

At the question, Jensen dismounted his mare and relieved her of her burdens, “I remember. Did you want to gather some firewood while I prepare our den for the night?” At his own question, Jensen felt his cheeks heating. It had slipped out, but the thought of being able to prepare a home for the older man made his blood rush south. He could imagine it, Jared being away from home most of the day either training or scouting their village while Jensen put the food on the fire and prepared the den for his lover’s return. While he would be next in line to be chief, Jensen would love the menial tasks: preparing his lover’s food, cleaning the home, and storing the tokens his lover would bring him.

 

If he was lucky and Jared was not too worn from fighting and travel perhaps the older man would also allow for Jensen to help him relax. He could prepare a bath for his partner, wash away the forest and the sweat from an exhausting day of work. Maybe his fingers would have a mind of their own, caressing the skin he would be washing and slowly turning his lover into a mess of want. He would lay Jared down on their bed; his long brown hair would be splayed on the dark furs and his naked body waiting for Jensen’s touch. The younger man would work slowly, wanting Jared to enjoy every single stroke of his skin, to whimper beneath him while Jensen tasted the water from the bath on his chest. Maybe his mouth would trail lower…

 

“Jensen, I’m sure that’s enough. I may be taller than most people, but even with us together it should be fine.”

 

Breaking from his thoughts, Jensen looked down to notice what he was doing. The shelter he had been making absentmindedly was indeed more substantial than they needed. Even with sleeping beside each other it would protect them both from any rain that may fall through the night. Tying off the last branch with its stem, Jensen walked over to Jared who was holding out a bowl of rabbit and vegetable stew the other had made while he had been daydreaming. Hopeful that the taller man couldn’t see how affected he was from his thoughts in the dimming light, Jensen sat beside him and began to eat.

 

“You know I wasn’t sure how you would be outside of council meetings. There you are always so reserved; Dad has to ask for your opinion before you’ll share with the other members. I thought perhaps we would remain in silence until we returned to the village.”

 

The admission tasted wrong on his tongue, though Jensen had initially thought the other man would remain as he had the day before, hardly speaking. Jared took a breath before talking, and the younger man had to remember that his deerskin breechcloth would only hide so much of his reaction if he continued to let the deep voice affect him. Focusing on the words Jared was saying instead of the sound of his voice in general, Jensen tried to remember his original reason for bringing the subject up.

 

“I see no point in voicing my opinion when it is not ready to be heard. Your father waits until he wishes to hear from me before calling me out. He is a good leader, knowing when to call upon certain people to voice their concerns. You, however, are different; you seem to want to talk even when there is nothing to talk about. I find it refreshing.”

 

Having thought he was being made fun of, Jensen was pleased with the last note Jared made, the older man’s lip upturning slightly in a smile. While they ate by the fire, Jared pointed at the stars which marked their location, telling him the stories behind the arrangements and how to always be able to find his way back home. As he lay to rest that night, Jared’s musk drifted down to his sleeping space with the light breeze. Jensen was thankful that if nothing else the journey had gotten him at least a bit closer to the man he had been admiring from afar.

 


	5. Chapter 4

 

 

 

Being able to speak with Jensen alone was bliss. While he had thought he could keep his distance from the other man, Jared was committed to trying to get to know the young heir. He would be serving Jensen as his guard until the end of his life; it would be good to know who exactly he would be defending, complications or not. The more he learned about the considerate and thoughtful man, the more Jared found himself falling for him. It was inevitable, since the moment he was told of his soulmate, Jared knew he would not be able to resist them. The gods had done their work well. Jensen was from what he could tell, the perfect match to what Jared wanted in a lover.

 

Jensen was kind; he cared about his people, he was helpful and willing to learn, and above all, his eyes were like doorways to the very soul he held, the same soul which was warm and inviting. Throughout the next few days, they spoke and shared stories of their lives. Jared found himself grateful that their horses could not move closer as he longed to reach out, even if only to lay a hand on the younger man’s shoulder. There was so much he wished he could do, so much he wanted to say to the young man who was steadily forging his path in life.

 

Still, when it came down to it, though he told Jensen of his adventures, Jared never told the young heir what the old shaman had said. It was his secret to bring to the grave unless of course his affections were returned. There were moments when Jared thought they could be, when Jensen’s eyes would linger on his mouth instead of his eyes, or when the younger man would lick his lips while Jared wiped the sweat off his chest. Desire stayed there, naked and exposed for Jared to take for himself if only he made a move.

 

But would it last after the journey’s end?

 

Jared desired the younger man, had since he lost the blemishes on his face and replaced it with a scruff marking him as a man and not a boy. But Jared wanted more than the nightly fumblings offered on the quest. He wished to return home victorious in capturing both the dragon’s heart and the heart of his future chief. Keeping his eyes peeled to their surroundings, Jared watched for anything that was out of place. There were those who would take advantage of two travelers like them; bandits were known to be in the area, just outside the neighboring villages that they weren’t caught during patrols but close enough that they would kill and steal from any who tried to trade.

 

When the chief spoke to the surrounding clans he always had several warriors with him, Jared included. He had seen how the bandits operated, how they would wait until the perfect moment to strike and to catch people off guard. It was why so many went with the highly-trained chief instead of remaining at the village. He would protect Jensen with his life, but bandits hunted in packs like wolves, waiting for a chance to strike down easy prey. Jared would not let that fate come to pass, not so long as he drew breath.

 

“If it weren’t my title and life on the line, I would say that this journey has been beautiful.”

 

Turning to face the green eyes watching him, Jared nodded his gaze sweeping past the luscious trees and flowers that dusted the path they were taking. “Just because you are to focus on your quest doesn’t make this any less beautiful. You can prepare yourself for what’s ahead and appreciate what is around you, Jensen.” Taking a moment Jared breathed in the fresh air, watching as Jensen did the same. “The dragon is going to test us both to the very end; you should enjoy the peace while we have it.”

 

Jensen nodded ever so slightly before turning his gaze to the field before them. It was beautiful, something that never got old no matter how many patrols or guard duties he did for the chief. Seeing it here with Jensen made his heart beat a bit faster, the sudden dryness of his lips causing the older man to lick at them, the movement caught by the other’s green gaze which seemed locked on Jared’s tongue. For a moment there was nothing else between them, just two men traveling together. Wanting nothing more than to close the distance between them, Jared was thankful when the harsh cry of an eagle tore through the forest as the majestic bird snatched its prey from below.

 

“We should try to get as much done as we can while it’s still daylight,” muttered Jared, his speech coming in a breathless whisper from the moment they had just shared. Jensen blinked, his eyes focusing more on the path ahead while Jared caught the sight of the younger man’s reddening cheeks.

 

 “Yeah, the sooner we have this quest behind us the sooner we can get back to our lives. I can’t wait to continue without this held above me.”

 

Jared could only imagine what it would have been like for the young man. While he could decide to accept his place by Jensen’s side or not, the young heir didn’t have the same choice. No matter if it was slaying the dragon or another seemingly impossible task Jensen _had_ to complete it if he wanted to remain in his position in the clan. Sure, in theory, he could leave, never to return, but to do so would be to walk alone, and nobody lived for long in the wilderness.

 

“And what do you plan to do once you return home? Once the celebrations are over, and you are named as next to lead us when your father steps down and joins the circle of elders, what will you do with your freedom?”

 

He knew that he shouldn’t ask, but for a second Jared had imagined that the younger man wouldn’t know, that he could help guide Jensen in forming his way. He was wrong. With a gleam in those green eyes, Jensen spoke, his tone almost wistful.

 

“I plan on finding someone to continue my line. It shouldn’t be too hard. Osric has promised that once the journey is complete, then the mate to my soul will reveal herself and I can build my life from there. I’ve been waiting for her for what seems like forever. I’m excited to know who she’ll be.”

 

Jared’s heart was breaking; he could almost hear the shattering inside his ribcage while he listened to Jensen go on about how he would meet his perfect wife. Jensen had suspicions on who it could be, described how he felt a certain pull toward some women while others he felt nothing. Absently, Jared nodded and hummed his agreement while Jensen continued, explaining how he wanted his ideal life to be, one that didn’t include Jared.

 

By the time they made camp for the night, Jared had lost what little cheer he had by being with Jensen. How could he have thought even for a moment that the younger man had wanted him with more than a fleeting lust? Jensen had no intentions of settling down with a man, let alone him. No, the young heir was going to do the clan proud, do his father proud by returning home, dragon’s heart in hand and presenting the hard-earned treasure to whatever woman he felt the strongest toward. In less than a year, he would be married, most likely with a child or one on the way, and Jared would once again be alone and watching from the shadows.

 

It was always the shadows, never in the light with the handsome man he loved.

 

Remaining silent for the rest of the day must have displayed at least some of what he was feeling as the older man could feel those green eyes watching him with concern. Sitting by the fire, Jared sighed, drinking the tea he had made while Jensen made their shelter for the night. When his companion’s body sat down next to his own, Jared shifted away slightly, not wanting to grow accustomed to the warmth beside him knowing he would remain cold once the quest was complete.

 

“You know, you never said what you wanted after this was all over. Do you have a woman waiting for you at home? I never get the chance to speak with you. Do you have kids?”

 

Shaking his head at the thought of children, Jared sighed, draining the last of his tea before answering the question. “No, no children and no wife.” When Jensen began to speak, probably to tell him that he could settle down once they returned, Jared cleared his throat. “I have no desire to take a wife; perhaps once this is done, however, I will be able to find a partner to share my home.”

 

It took a minute for Jensen to understand what he was saying, but once he did a soft ‘oh’ escaped the younger man before he shut his mouth and turned his gaze to the fire. “You ah… you prefer the company of men? Not that there’s anything wrong with that of course. I want to make sure I understand what you’re saying.”

 

Laughing, Jared nodded, putting his things away so that they could leave early in the morning. “Yes, I am attracted to men, not women. Don’t worry; I won’t take advantage of you.” The comment had been made in jest, but Jensen started to stammer about how he trusted Jared not to do anything he didn’t desire, of how he believed the older man would protect him. It was flattering and had he not known of the younger man’s plans he would have offered to show Jensen everything a man had to provide.

 

There was no way he could return to the clan only to be cast aside once there. It would be best not to overstep his place, to provide protection and then maybe find someone to share his bed, who wouldn’t mind that his heart was already spoken for. Crawling into their bed that night, Jared had to ignore the anguish that washed over him of what he would never have. Sleep eventually came to him though it took longer than expected, but when he woke he knew it had been a deep sleep. Deep enough that he slept through the sound of footsteps in the night and awoke to a blade pressed against his neck.

 


	6. Chapter 5

 

 

 

 

 

 

In retrospect, he should have known that it was coming, that something was going to happen. Things had been going too smoothly, and though Jared seemed to be pulling away from him, Jensen felt like he was getting somewhere with the older man. They were having some mild weather, perfect for travel; there were no wolves or other predators bothering them. It was easy to catch prey, Jared seemingly no sooner casting his net than pulling in fish, or creeping out to hunt and finding small game. Everything was perfect. Right until he was hauled to his feet by two men who smelt of sweat and blood and could do nothing but watch as another brought a knife to Jared’s throat.

 

Before the bandit could slice into Jared’s skin, Jensen cried out, waking the sleeping man. It didn’t help their situation any. The taller warrior couldn’t move with the blade against him, but Jensen hoped that the bandit would see Jared’s worth awake. There was always something compelling about those multi-colored eyes of his that might make the savage pause. It seemed to work, though Jared awoke he didn’t struggle, his eyes seeking those of his attacker and holding his gaze.

 

“Take the boy and tie him up. We have two to bring to Mark. He’ll want to see them.”

 

Breathing a sigh of relief both that they wouldn’t be killed right away, and that the savages spoke their language, Jensen kept his mouth shut as his hands were tied and bound behind his back. Jared was also restrained, his hardened gaze never leaving the man who had given the order. With every step they took, Jensen could feel the panic try to escape from under his skin; the bandits had tied them to their horses, carrying their packs and provisions as well.

 

Even if they were to break free, they would be in the wilderness with nothing but their breechcloths and Jared’s tunic. As the day grew longer, the sun rising in the sky, Jensen could feel the thirst begin. It started innocently enough; he had been walking for hours and thus became thirsty. As the bandits stopped to rest, they went through their belongings, coming up with Jared’s water skin soon followed by Jensen’s. The men made the two captives watch while they drank their fill, the water leaking out the side of their mouths before they were done.

 

Still, Jensen remained silent, though he wanted to ask for even a drop of water near mid-day. Taking his direction from an equally quiet Jared, the younger man kept his head down, putting one foot in front of the other and keeping the pace the bandits had set. A few more breaks came, and though he tried for as long as he could, Jensen knew he wouldn’t make it much longer before he needed his hands to relieve himself. Judging by the way Jared was shifting his weight the older man was having the same issue.

 

About to open his mouth and request that they be given some water or at least have their hands bound in front so that they could urinate, the sound of people made Jensen stop. There was a crackling of a fire, the smell of smoke penetrating the night air. The closer they got, the louder the others became until Jensen could make out that two voices were conversing. Breaking free from the trees the three bandits and two captives could see the small community. There were six tents posted as a ring around the bright fire.

 

Once the two who were sitting at the fire spotted the others, they stood. It was easy to see that one of the men was the Mark the others had spoken about. While he wore nothing to identify himself as a leader, there was something in the way the other’s looked at him, a grudging respect. “Look what you brought me. Tell me where you found these two?” asked the leader, slowly making his way down to meet them. The three bandits dismounted their horses, and Jensen was thankful that he could take a break from his aching feet even if it meant needing to stand in place.

 

“Found them a days’ walk away to the east fast asleep together. They haven’t said anything. The tall one glares from time to time, but that’s it. Don’t even know if they can understand us.” At his last comment, the bandit who had taken a knife to Jared grinned. “Probably for the best if they can’t. It’s always fun to see the surprise on their faces while they watch their friends being taken apart.”

 

Jared chose that moment to glare again, his gaze switching between the one who had spoken and the leader. “Oh, he understands just fine, don’t you?” Mark asked, his voice sharp as he looked at Jared. There was a moment when Jensen thought the taller man was going to reply when instead he continued his silence, prompting Jensen to do the same. “I bet,” began Mark, a smirk on his lips while he made his way forward, his eyes never leaving Jared. “That you have at least some protective instinct for the boy. I mean he is pretty, and my boys here said they found you sleeping _together_.”

 

Before Jensen could protest, Mark spoke again, now only a few feet from them. “I bet that the reason why you two are out here all alone is to make your way to the western village where you can have your slave in peace. Those here don’t take too kindly to a boy like yours serving you, am I right?” A low growl came from Jared, one that Jensen would have heeded if he were the other man. “Tell you what, let us use your boy for a bit, and we’ll see if we can’t find a tent for you here with us. We could use someone as large as you, and you could keep your slave when one of us isn’t using him.”

 

Shivering, Jensen hoped that Jared was the man he thought he was, because looking at the other bandits who were licking their lips at the thought made his stomach turn. “You can not break him. Inside my bag, there is some oil.” Jensen could feel his heart stop beating at Jared’s words. He couldn’t be agreeing to it, to letting someone use him like that. One of the bandits who had taken them turned around to search for the oil while Mark grinned, the missing man tending to the fire before making his way over.

 

Surrounded by five bandits and his protector who had turned on him, Jensen didn’t know what to do. His breaths came in quicker, his eyes wide while he searched from one face to the next, looking for a hope that wasn’t there. “Let me prepare him for you; my touch should be enough to calm him down. Better to have him beg for your touch than to shy away from it since we’re going to be staying, isn’t it?”

 

Mark nodded, catching the vial from where it had been tossed to him and gesturing to one of the bandits to loosen the ropes holding Jared’s hands. The second his hands were free, Jared used the cord to wrap around the bandit’s neck, shoving Jensen out of the way with his foot and pulling on the rope. As he twisted his hold, a snap echoed through the clearing. Jared let the body drop to the ground before moving to the next. Whatever shock the others had vanished as Jared moved.

 

Jensen wasn’t much help, his eyes locked on the fluid grace in which Jared took one man out after the other. The bandits had relaxed from when they arrived, and though they had the advantage, Jensen could see how it mattered very little. Picking up the rolling vial which had dropped to the ground, the young man made quick work of what little skills he had when one of the men came to him, jerking away from his touch and ramming his head back into the other’s nose. The bandit didn’t have a chance to touch him further before a curved blade was thrust into his neck showering Jensen in blood while Jared moved to the next.

 

Then all that was left was the leader. Mark didn’t go down without a fight; his knife was ready in hand when Jared moved toward him. Jensen watched while Jared took the first swing, missing but leaving his back exposed for only a second. It was all Mark needed to slice into Jared’s shoulder deep enough that there was a trail of blood. Not allowing himself to succumb to the pain, Jared lunged at the other man, his body leaping into the air and taking Mark down.

 

Thankfully Jared had lunged with his blade pointed to the other’s chest.

 

A moment passed, Jensen’s eyes locked on the bleeding form of his protector and the five bodies laid out on the ground. As Jared stood, his hand reaching to his shoulder to press on the wound, Jensen rushed to the bags still on their horses and rummaged through until he came up with a cloth to tie around the older man’s shoulder. Neither said a word. However as soon as the wound was dressed they mounted their horses and started back the way they came. Neither wanted to be close to the site come the next morning in case there were more to the small group.

 

Trudging through the forest at night was a challenge. They didn’t know exactly what was in front of them and had to rely on their tired horses to get them through unharmed. Thankfully as dawn broke Jensen could see the trails from the day before. They were only slightly off from where they started, and though he wished not to use the same camp as before it would be good to see if their shelter remained. Turning to ask Jared what he thought, the younger man noticed how the brunet was paler than usual, his grip once again on his shoulder while he slumped over the broad back of his mare.

 


	7. Chapter 6

 

 

 

 

Waking up to a panicked Jensen wasn’t how Jared wanted to start his day. Though he did appreciate how worried the other man was, the warrior couldn’t help but be slightly annoyed at the awakening. Opening his eyes, Jared looked at his surroundings. Sitting up from his slouched position, the brunet grimaced as the pain in his shoulder returned. Clenching his fist into the fabric of his tunic and the bindings, the tall man wondered how much blood he had lost during the night. He could feel the sticky substance down his back and chest, making his tunic cling to his skin.

 

He needed to wash both the wound and his body.

 

“Thank the gods you’re alive; when I saw how you were slumped over your horse, I thought the worst had happened.” There was such relief in Jensen’s voice that Jared couldn’t help but be touched by the concern. It was his job to protect Jensen, and the man thought he had completed his duty well. Even after being captured by a group of bandits not one of the savage men had been able to touch Jensen. He hadn’t allowed it.

 

“I’m fine. Thank you, Jensen, though I would prefer to wash the wound while it’s still fresh to lessen the risk of infection.” As he spoke, Jared straightened his back, turning to face those worried green eyes. Hiding the pain as best he could, Jared guided his mare toward the nearest brook he could remember spotting the day before. Thankfully the horse seemed to know the way as she started to walk in the direction Jared vaguely remembered.

 

Jensen remained quiet behind him, though Jared could feel the other’s eyes locked on his injured shoulder. It would take time to heal; time they didn’t have if they were to complete the task ahead of them. For the first time since he volunteered for the journey, Jared questioned if he would be enough to keep the young man safe. A morbid thought crossed his mind, a plan to aid Jensen in getting the heart even at the risk of his own life. Maybe it wouldn’t be so bad to die at the dragon’s lair. At least then he wouldn’t have to watch as Jensen moved on with his life. Shaking the thought from his mind, Jared sighed before dismounting his horse once they reached the brook. It would do him no good to give up now. Even if he had to spend the rest of his life wanting someone who did not return his affections, it was still better to live protecting Jensen than to die.

 

“Here, let me help you with your tunic.”

 

The sound of Jensen’s voice pulled Jared out of his thoughts, his eyes wide while he looked at the man before him. Jensen was holding out his hands as if waiting for permission to help him remove the restricting clothing. Flinching back, Jared shook his head. “No, I would prefer to remove it myself. I’m certain I can manage. If you wish to help, you could boil some water and have a clove of garlic placed inside. Make certain to dilute it well.”

 

Jensen hesitated, his lower lip being pulled into his mouth while he watched Jared for a moment before nodding. Gathering the water, he would need as well as taking the garlic from their supplies the man made his way into the forest, most likely searching for some firewood. It took a frustrating amount of time for Jared to remove his blood-soaked tunic. The leather bindings had stuck to his wound, making the process both slow and painful while he carefully removed the clothing.

 

By the time he was done, the older man was sweating and panting against the throbbing of his shoulder while making his way knee-deep into the brook. He left the sullied tunic at the water’s edge, and he brought a clean cloth to the creek, soaking the fabric in the freshwater before ringing it out over his shoulder. With careful movements, the warrior cleaned the wound as much as possible as well as the rest of his body before returning to the edge of the water. Turning to face the brook, Jared continued to rinse the cloth before wiping down his chest and arms.

 

The chilly water felt soothing on his back and shoulder which was slowly becoming as numb as his hands. Though he would have to stop soon and address the wound, Jared sighed, his back tensing as he heard someone walking behind him. “I hope this was enough water; I tried to keep it as Osric taught me once--by the gods, Jared!”

 

At the exclamation, the older man sighed, the wound would be visible from where he was kneeling by the brook, and it seemed he was unable to keep the young heir from seeing it. Warm hands touched his back, holding to his uninjured side. Jared could feel the heat of the other man behind him. “I don’t think you need to stitch the wound, but it looks painful. How can I help you apply this? Should we make a paste?”

 

Humming slightly, allowing himself a moment to enjoy the sensation of Jensen’s hands on him, Jared closed his eyes. “No paste needed. If you wish to help since you have easier access I need you to soak this cloth in the garlic water and dab it on the wound. Don’t be surprised if it comes back bloody. Once done there is another strip of cloth hanging to the left which will need to be wrapped tightly, though not tight enough to stop blood flow. Do you think you can do this, or should I dress the wound myself?”

 

Those warm hands continued to trail along Jared’s back, not that he thought the younger man noticed what he was doing. “I can do it. I’ve injured myself enough to know how tight the dressings should be. Will the garlic hurt?” At the soft question, Jared nodded, using his good arm to pass back the once-again clean cloth.

 

“It will probably sting, but I’ll be fine. It is better to have a moment of pain than to risk infection, and the garlic will help numb the pain once it settles in.”

 

Jensen took the cloth, and those warm hands were gone from his skin, though one soon returned to hold his uninjured shoulder before the other softly dabbed the fabric against the wound. Jensen kept his movements as gentle as possible, and though Jared hissed as the cloth contacted his skin, he never moved away from the touch. Once the wound was adequately treated, Jared could feel the void where Jensen had been behind him as the man walked away to gather the clean cloth.

 

With an almost professional hand, Jensen wrapped the wound until the cloth lay tight against his skin as to keep it closed. Remaining kneeling by the brook, Jared breathed a sigh of relief. It would take time for the throbbing to dissipate but knowing that the wound was treated for now took the fear out of his mind. If it wasn’t deep enough to need stitches, he would be fine. “Thank you.” While he had meant to say them, the words didn’t come out of Jared’s mouth. Instead, it was Jensen who spoke to break the silence between them, surprising the warrior.

 

Turning his head to face the younger man, Jared saw how Jensen was staring at his shoulder. The wound was covered, but it was as if he could still see the bleeding skin. “Jensen, you have no reason to thank me. If anything, I should be thanking you. Even without me asking you to, you easily followed my lead which led to our escape. I should have been more vigilant while we slept. If I had not rested as I did, we would never have been captured, and for that I’m sorry.”

 

Jensen shook his head, a slight smile on his face while he did so. “I can hardly blame you for wanting to sleep. And you got us out of there safe; I swear it was something else watching you fight. I’ve never seen someone able to move as you do.”

 

Chuckling, Jared rose and turned to walk toward the tree where he had hung a clean tunic to wear. As he was pulling the fabric off the branch, Jensen called out to him, and in a second, Jared turned to face the younger man. Whatever Jensen had been about to say died on his lips as his eyes darted to Jared’s chest, specifically his left pec. Glancing down at the skin, the warrior inwardly cursed himself for having forgotten why he persisted on wearing a tunic even in the hottest weather.

 

There on his chest was a tattoo he had gotten right after the old shaman had given him his destiny. The image was of a dragon’s talons holding a red gem right above his heart. It had taken time for the shaman to work the ink into his skin, the red of the gemstone burning each time the tool was punched in. Still, Jared did not regret getting a permanent mark of his destiny, regardless if that destiny was never going to bear fruit. Turning his eyes toward the younger man, Jared was surprised at how close Jensen had moved in the fleeting time he hadn’t been paying attention.

 

A now-familiar hand reached out and tentatively was placed on his chest right below the red gem imprinted on it. Fingers trailed on the painted skin, Jensen taking a step closer until they were barely separated. “A dragon, you knew what my task would be…” Though it wasn’t phrased as a question, Jared nodded his head.

 

“Yes, I knew. The old shaman explained how I would help you on your journey before your birth. It was always going to be me who protected you, Jensen, always.”

 

Those exploring digits flexed slightly before green eyes were boring into his own. With Jensen looking up at him, Jared couldn’t ignore the longing in his heart for the younger man to take that last step forward, to press them together and never let go. Before he could put some distance between them, Jensen fulfilled his wish. Soft chapped lips pressed against his own, the hand which had been at Jensen’s side coming to tangle in his hair while Jared held onto the shorter man’s shoulders to keep him in place.

 

Their kiss was soft, hesitant to the other’s welcome before Jared relaxed and allowed himself to feel. Jensen didn’t have the finesse of his previous lovers, but it only made the kiss sweeter. Breaking for a moment, Jared was surprised as Jensen took the split second their lips were separated to gulp in a lungful of air before rushing forward. This time the younger man wanted to taste, his wet tongue licking at Jared’s lips to seek entrance, and who was he to deny the young heir?

 

Opening his mouth only the slightest bit, Jared was blown over as Jensen licked at his mouth, trying to memorize every bit of the other man. Moaning, Jared leaned back against the trunk of the tree he had been standing before, only to jar his shoulder as Jensen pushed forward, their naked chests flush together. The pain of his wound was enough to bring Jared back to the issue at hand, and though it took every bit of restraint he had, the taller man pressed a hand between them and pushed Jensen away so that they were separated. He couldn’t do this. Though he wanted to get lost in Jensen’s touch, to show the younger man how good they could be together, how perfect they would fit, he wouldn’t be able to live knowing the other’s touch if he could never have it again.

 

Keeping his hand between them, Jared looked into those darkened green orbs of his would-be-lover and shook his head. Regret filled his soul the moment he pulled away.

 


	8. Chapter 7

 

 

 

Though he didn’t have any experience to fall back on, Jensen knew the second his lips touched Jared’s that there was something special between them. Having the taller man lean into him, to have the brunet make those small noises at the back of his throat while Jensen’s lips moved against the other’s was addictive. Jensen could have kissed Jared for hours, the flavor of the other man still resting on his tongue after they broke apart. Opening his eyes, Jensen took in the sight before him.

 

Jared was panting, his lips slick and reddened while his pupils were blown wide. That talented tongue snuck out, licking at his bottom lip which made Jensen push against the hand holding him back so that he could have another taste. Thinking that Jared had merely needed to breathe for a moment, Jensen was happy to continue where their passion was headed when the hand which was on his chest pushed a bit more firmly.

 

“Jared?” asked the younger man, his hands slipping from that brunet hair to trail down the other’s arm. Instead of allowing him to come closer, Jared shook his head.

 

“We should get going there is plenty of ground to cover, and we’ve already lost a day due to our capture.” With that last remark, Jared used his strength to push Jensen aside and make his way to his horse who was drinking from the creek. Blinking, Jensen watched as Jared pulled on his clean tunic, the dirty one draped over the mare’s back so that it could dry while they rode.

 

“Are you coming, Jensen?” asked the taller man, though his eyes wouldn’t meet Jensen’s. It took a considerable amount of self-control not to say anything about what had happened, but there was something in the way Jared was moving that let Jensen know not to push, not yet. Ignoring the way his dick was begging for attention, Jensen nodded before mounting his mare and waiting for Jared to set their course. The older man relaxed slightly, his shoulders not as tense once Jensen decided to play along as if nothing happened.

 

“It might be better for your shoulder if you left your tunic off. That can’t be comfortable for you.” The fabric of the tunic was tight, made of deerskin and would most likely rub the wound more than hold it. While still riding the horse, Jared nodded, pulling the tunic off his skin and leaving him with just his breechcloth. The wrap holding Jared’s shoulder did nothing to take away from the sight of his back muscles, of how his entire torso seemed to be designed for power and speed.

 

Licking his lips, Jensen tried to forget how the other man has tasted, how he wanted to kiss him again. It had been a mistake, one that Jared apparently realized before he did. But why was it a mistake? Jared admitted to being attracted to men, and though it was only for a minute, the taller man had kissed him back. Perhaps it had to do with his duty. Jared was a warrior of his clan, not someone who would appreciate the virgin fumblings of the chief’s heir.

 

Freezing for a moment, Jensen let the thought turn in his head. It had been evident that Jared had wanted more, that the older man had been just as aroused as Jensen. But perhaps it was a bit much to ask the warrior to risk what others might say. If Jensen was to give Jared special treatment as chief the older man may not be able to separate between the rewards his efforts earned and sleeping with the future leader. There was a chance that Jared wasn’t rejecting him, but what role he would play once the quest was over.

 

Satisfied that he understood why Jared stopped their tryst, Jensen continued to remain silent while they traveled, even when they stopped for a quick break to eat and give the horses some rest. There had to be a way that he could keep Jared as his head warrior as well as have their passion stated during the journey. There was no denying that the younger man wanted more, that he was willing to do whatever he could within reason to prompt Jared to take that last step. Having spent his adult life refusing those who tried to make an advance toward him, it was strange how he couldn’t help but want to explore what he had denied himself for so long with the other man.

 

He wanted the warmth of Jared’s body against his own, to hear the way the older man released a little sigh when their lips touched, and how he could see the evidence of the other’s arousal when they broke apart. It all but consumed the younger man’s mind. Never had someone ensnared him like this. Though he had felt attraction and lust before it had never been this powerful, this overwhelming. Jerking his hand back from where it had been about to reach out toward the taller man as they sat by the fire that night, Jensen glanced at Jared’s wounded shoulder.

 

It had been such a close call when he saw the bandit swing at Jared. Jensen had thought he had lost the other man. He had known that there was a chance Jared could get hurt the second the bandits captured them. However, some part of him thought the other invincible. Perhaps it was a leftover thought from having seen the man in action before, but Jensen believed that nothing could touch Jared, that the older man couldn’t be taken down.

 

And yet he almost lost him.

 

“You should go to bed; I’ll stay up for a bit and watch the fire.” Turning to the older man who had spoken, Jensen shook his head.

 

“No, I’ll be fine. I’m not even tired… you go to sleep, and I’ll take the first watch. I’ll wake you when I can no longer keep my eyes open.” Jared seemed hesitant to go to bed, and though Jensen understood where he was coming from it was a bit insulting that the injured man didn’t trust him to keep watch. Eventually, Jared did settle down on uninjured side, his back facing the fire.

 

Time passed slowly in the night while Jensen’s gaze shifted from the fire to the broad back of his would-be lover. Moving closer to the sleeping man, Jensen only paused for a second before reaching out and lightly tracing the lines on the other’s back. Jared shifted in his sleep making Jensen pull his hand back before the older man settled and he tried it again. Exploring the body before him, Jensen let his fingers trail into the little raised scars and wondered how each one was made.

 

Scooting forward, the younger man lay down on his side, his hand moving to trail along Jared’s arm while his face was laying on the back of the older man’s pillow. He could breathe in the scent of his warrior, how the forest clung to his very skin. There was still a slight scent of blood from the wound, but the smell of Jared’s musk was strong. Humming, Jensen brought his nose to the back of Jared’s neck and breathed in deeply, trying to memorize how the other smelt. His hand which wasn’t pinned by his body was tracing random patterns on Jared’s side, sneaking around to trail along the hard stomach of the older man.

 

Each time Jared moved, Jensen would freeze before continuing his light touches. Fingering the belt which kept Jared’s breechcloth on, the younger man thought about loosening the knot, of slipping in his hand to grasp the other man’s cock, of weighing the dick in his hand and bringing Jared pleasure. Not wanting to cross that line while the man was asleep, Jensen plastered his front to Jared’s back, aligning his groin to the older man’s backside. Sucking in a sharp breath, Jensen closed his eyes, the hand which had been along the seam of Jared’s belt now moving to the taller man’s pec where he knew the tattoo rested.

 

The tattoo of their quest together.

 

Unable to stop the jerk of his hips, Jensen rutted against the older man, his encased dick rubbing the inside of the thick leather covering it. Still, even through the fabric, Jensen could feel the outline of Jared’s firm ass, how the cheeks rubbed against him while his hips moved. The next time Jared started to wake, Jensen didn’t hesitate to lay his palm flat against the other man’s chest, right above his heart and thrust forward. Jared was quick to wake then, pressing back against Jensen as if to throw him off until the younger man latched his mouth on the other’s neck and sucked.

 

“Jen-Jensen?” asked the older man, his bucking slowing down as he caught on to who was behind him. Placing his hand on Jared’s thigh, Jensen continued to taste the salty skin of the older man while palming Jared’s inner thigh.

 

“Yes, I couldn’t sit there any longer and not touch you. You want this right?” asked Jensen his hand now cupping the larger man above the breechcloth. For a heartbeat the younger man waited, leaning forward to nip at the other’s ear while his hips continued to rub his aching length against the curve of Jared’s ass.

 

“Yes, I want you… but I want to face you.”

 

The second Jared admitted to what he wanted, Jensen was on the move. He quickly slipped from his previous position to the other side of Jared, knowing the older man wouldn’t be able to turn around with his wounded shoulder. Now that he could see those hazel eyes watching him, the younger man swallowed his nerves and leaned forward, once again slotting their mouths together. This time Jared participated more, immediately bringing his hand to Jensen’s hair and holding him in place while their tongues danced.

 

With the hand not pinned beneath him, Jensen started to work away the knot holding Jared’s clothing in place. The taller man didn’t protest. Instead, he made a soft moan as Jensen began to work. Once the knot was done it was only a moment of fumbling before he reached his prize. The leather had hidden just how large Jared was, his hand barely able to make a fist around the hardened dick. Swallowing the whimpers Jared made while his fingers and palm explored the heated flesh, Jensen gave no mind to his own need throbbing between his legs.

 

Deft fingers trailed along the slick head, rubbing the tip with his thumb before spreading the precum along the shaft. Jared’s cock was different than his own. Besides being larger, it also had a slight curve and twitched as he kept his movements slow. “Please, Jensen…” At the soft request, Jensen noticed how Jared was fumbling with his belt and easily helped him. The chilly air brushed against his cock, making the younger man shiver for a moment before the length was wrapped in a warm hand.

 

“By the gods,” muttered Jensen, his dick being touched by another for the first time. It was different, better than his own hand. While Jared didn’t know exactly where to rub to make him lose control, the strength in that hand, the calluses which were different than his own made Jensen tremble. Once he could breathe again, Jensen continued to pump his hand around Jared’s dick, wanting to please the man who was giving him so much. After only a short while Jared let go, making Jensen whine in the back of his throat from the loss.

 

“Don’t worry; I have something else in mind. Let go.”

 

Following the command, Jensen released Jared’s cock and was lost once again as the older man kissed him. A muscular thigh rested on his hip, Jensen moving his arm to cup the smooth cheek of the other man’s arse while their dicks brushed against each other. Gasping, Jensen shifted bringing their lengths to rest against one another. Jared’s hand encased them both for a moment before Jensen got the idea and started to rock his hips.

 

“Yes, Jensen, just like that… feel good?”

 

Unable to speak, Jensen nodded his head, his hand gripping tightly at the other’s ass while he thrust into Jared’s tight grasp. Feeling his impending release, Jensen wanted to give Jared more. Curious, he reached behind the cheek he had been grabbing and brought his middle finger to trace around the taller man’s entrance. Earning a harsh groan from the older man, Jensen quickened his thrusts unable to hold back. Pressing just the tip of his finger inside the hot cavern, Jensen watched while his lover came, his voice echoing through the trees. Feeling the liquid paint their stomachs and feeling the cock rutting against his own pulse with its release, Jensen came.

 

Darting forward the younger man bit down on Jared’s collarbone while he came, his orgasm nearly making him black out. Jerking his hips for a few moments longer, the younger man eventually stopped, his breath coming in short pants while he removed his hand from the other’s arse. Skimming his hand up Jared’s hip to his thigh, Jensen hummed before bringing their lips together again. “That was amazing… I can’t wait until we can do it again.”

 

Once the words were out there, Jared tensed, lowering his thigh from around Jensen. Not wanting a repeat of before when the older man pulled away, Jensen cupped the back of the brunet’s head and held their kiss until he felt the other relax. “Yeah,” spoke Jared once Jensen let him break away. “It was pretty fantastic… perhaps in the morning.” Curling to sleep, Jensen easily made himself comfortable in Jared’s hold. He would convince the older man to show him more in the morning; he wasn’t going to question the connection they shared.

 


	9. Chapter 8

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Waking up surrounded by the warmth of another body wasn’t something Jensen had experienced before. Struggling against the sleep that seized him, the young heir enjoyed the feeling of his lover wrapped around him, holding him while they lay together. They hadn’t bothered to dress after their coupling the night before, though Jared did use a cloth to wipe their skin and bring the blanket over their naked forms. Now the cotton was pushed down to their hips, covering only their legs and pelvises while their bare chests remained pressed together.

 

Licking his lips, Jensen caught the flavor of the older man on his tongue, encouraging him to open his mouth and suck a bit of the other’s skin. This time it didn’t take long for Jared to wake, the warrior’s hand which had been resting on Jensen’s hip flexing when he awoke. Soon a moan escaped him while Jared followed his lead, sucking the younger man’s earlobe into his mouth and nibbling on the tender area. “I want you on your back, Jensen,” whispered Jared, his hand pushing slightly on Jensen’s side to turn him over.

 

Rolling so he was resting on his back, Jensen moved to spread his legs when suddenly they were pinned, Jared’s bare ass resting on his thighs. “I think this will do for now. I want to see you please yourself, Jensen. Now that we’re not in the dark I want to look at you if you’ll let me?” He couldn’t say no to the request. Though it was a bit embarrassing, Jensen reached down and palmed his hardening cock, watching as the taller man sat back, exposing that long neck to Jensen’s gaze while he pumped a hand along his shaft.

 

Watching Jared was something else. The man moved with the rhythm of his hand, hazel eyes burning on Jensen’s form while the younger man worked his cock. Twisting as his hand came to the top of his dick, Jensen didn’t know where to look. Those larger hands of Jared’s were playing not only with his cock but tweaking the larger man’s nipples and roaming his chest. “You’re so beautiful,” spoke Jensen, the hand not on his cock reaching out to lay against Jared’s hip which was rocking.

 

“I want you to come before me; I have an idea I think you’ll like.”

 

Blinking at the request, Jensen nodded before speeding his hand, the harsh sound of his hand stroking his cock easily heard through the forest. Jared didn’t stop fisting his dick, soft pants and moans escaping him while he brought himself closer to orgasm. Having someone watch him while he got off was new and exciting, and though he wanted to hold off, Jensen could feel his climax about to break. Locking eyes with his lover, Jensen grunted as he came closer to the edge.

 

“I want you to capture it in your hand. Trust me, Jensen.”

 

Nodding, the younger man cupped his hand around the head of his dick while rubbing at the sensitive area. With practiced ease he caught the semen in his palm as he came, once his dick was done releasing, Jensen waited for whatever Jared wanted to do. Tilting his head up so Jared could kiss him as the taller man leaned forward, Jensen didn’t have long to enjoy the sensation before Jared was pulling away and standing.

 

“I want you to lay behind me. Can you press up against my back?”

 

Scooting behind Jared who had laid down on his left side, Jensen kept the cooling semen in his hand while maneuvering to lay flush against the other’s back. Jared hummed his agreement before raising a leg and placing his foot down flat to make a triangle. It only took a moment for Jensen to catch on, once he did, the young heir could feel his dick twitch in interest while his hand reached down and slathered the slick semen around Jared’s waiting hole. He had heard about how two men loved one another. While he hadn’t participated with another person, he had heard and seen enough people in the throws of passion, giving him the idea of what needed to be done.

 

“Just like that, Jensen. I figured after you used your finger last night you might want to try again. It won’t be enough to ease the way for your cock, but we can work up to that if you want to try with your fingers first.”

 

Darting forward, Jensen licked and sucked along Jared’s neck while his fingers rubbed along the puckered flesh of the other man. It was strange, touching Jared like this, but it made his heart beat faster and his dick flow with blood. Thankful for his youth in being able to have an erection so soon after his last, Jensen rutted against the crack of Jared’s ass while his middle finger slipped inside the older man. It was hot and tight and everything that he had dreamed of while laying in bed alone at night.

 

Jared moaned his praise, rocking his hips so that he was both rubbing against Jensen’s cock and taking the finger inside himself. Wiggling the digit, Jensen let Jared set the pace, pressing his finger inside as Jared pushed back against him. It was something else to know that a part of him was inside another person, and the fact that Jared was making those soft little moans and gasps only made it better.

 

Adding the second digit, Jensen watched as Jared moved his arm so that he could wrap a hand around his dick, stroking in time with Jensen. “You like it don’t you? Having my fingers inside you,” asked the young heir. The thought made Jensen jerk hard against the taller man, imagining how it would feel to have his cock inside his lover instead of his fingers. Stretching the digits, Jensen began to nibble at the back of Jared’s neck, noticing how the taller man rocked faster, his hand moving quicker on his cock.

 

It wouldn’t be long now until the older man came, and Jensen wanted to come with him. Removing his hand from playing with Jared’s hole, Jensen held his cock in place before sliding it between the cheeks of Jared’s ass. It was dry, though his leaking tip helped ease the way some. Still the heat from Jared’s body and the mere idea of having the taller man want this, to push back into him, was nearly enough to make him come again. “I do,” whispered Jared, the harsh slap of his hand easily distinguishable above the pants and groans. “I feel so empty now. Can’t wait to have them back in me. Can’t wait to have your dick in me.”

 

Biting his lip, Jensen paused for a second before thrusting forward and letting his dick rub against the sensitive entrance to Jared’s body. There was still some slick from before, but not nearly enough for what he wanted to do. Spitting into his palm, Jensen rubbed it around the head before pressing forward. A deep groan came from his chest as the tip of his cock was smothered in heat. Jared bucked backward, and as the head of his dick popped inside. Jensen cried out alongside Jared as they came.

 

Placing soft kisses along the back of Jared’s neck, Jensen’s cock slowly softened until it fell out of the other man, his hand rubbing along Jared’s stomach. “I guess I didn’t know what I was missing. Is it always this good?” asked Jensen while snuggling behind the taller man, holding him close.

 

“Mmmm, no, but I bet you’re going to like what else I can show you. We should probably wash up though if you don’t want to have our skin stick together.”

 

Laughing, Jensen pinched Jared’s nipple and nipped at the back of his neck. “I doubt anything could feel better than that. If you’re saying it’s not always that good does that make me special?” Though he said it in jest, Jensen could feel his lover tense at the question, pulling away from him both mentally and physically as he rose from their lying position.

 

“Yeah,” said Jared, his lips pulled into a half-grin. “You’re pretty special Jensen. Now help me with my shoulder before we make our way out for the day, okay?”

 

Standing, Jensen didn’t bother dressing since they were going to clean themselves in a moment anyway unlike Jared who was pulling his clothing back on. Not giving Jared a chance to shut him out, Jensen moved quickly. Tugging the other man down into a heated kiss the younger man gripped brunet hair to hold him in place while mapping the other’s mouth. Slowly Jared relaxed, pressing back against Jensen and giving himself to the other man. As they pulled away Jensen pressed their foreheads together, his voice lowered even though no one else could hear them.

 

“You have to stop pulling away from me. I don’t know why you’re doing it, but you’re giving me mixed signals. If I’m not what you want, tell me… but I think you want this to continue while we have the chance, don’t you?”

 

Jared sighed, long and heavy, before wrapping his arms around Jensen and holding him tight. “For as long as we have.” Humming, Jensen nodded his head before kissing Jared’s lips briefly. He would take what he could get; they could talk about what they would have after the quest was completed later. First, he needed to bathe and check Jared’s shoulder. Perhaps if he was lucky, Jared would show him what other pleasures he could offer before the day was through.

 

 

 


	10. Chapter 9

 

 

 

 

The days following their exploration were both heaven and hell to Jared. Each night before they slept he would show Jensen what kind of pleasure he could give the other, both with his hands and his mouth only to wake up the next morning with Jensen proving that he learned the lesson well. They teased each other through the day, and Jared could feel how his shoulder was healing, the skin itching from the cloth wrapped around it and the herbs applied. It was bliss being able to watch Jensen smile and laugh each day, to watch as those green eyes shone in mirth.

 

Being with Jensen was everything Jared had thought it would be, but for the ever-present knowledge that this wasn’t to last, it would have been perfect. Jensen was always so eager for his touch, to seek out any chance to be intimate as he could. If it were up to the younger man, they would never leave their shelter in the morning. Instead, they would spend the day giving each other pleasure until deep into the night.

 

For the sake of the quest, Jared had to take control of the younger man, to put his foot down and pack the horses each morning after they cleaned themselves of the nights -and mornings- activities to start their day again. Now that they were closer to the end of their journey, Jared wondered if perhaps he should have let Jensen convince him to remain in bed. There was only a day’s trek ahead of them before they would come upon the dragon, and Jared did not find himself ready.

 

His shoulder still ached, and no amount of garlic could numb the pain completely, not like he would need to fight the giant beast ahead. Jensen wasn’t a fighter, and though Jared knew the younger man could hold his own, he would be no match for the creature they were to face. He had trained for this for almost his entire life, and now that it was just ahead of him, Jared didn’t know if he would be able to live up to his destiny. What was worse was not wanting to let Jensen down.

 

They had grown so close during their time together, the last thing he wanted was to disappoint the man he had grown to love so dearly. Glancing at his lover, Jared could see how the younger man was tense, his eyes darting around the forest as if the dragon would make its appearance. Spotting a small clearing, Jared called to Jensen to stop. They wouldn’t lose much ground by staying for the night. While not as far as Jared had wanted perhaps it would be better to spend a couple of hours with each other and not riding toward what could be their doom.

 

“Jared?” asked Jensen, his tone hesitant while he got off his horse and made his way toward the taller man. Placing a hand on Jared’s thigh, the young heir looked up at him in concern. “Is it your shoulder?”

 

Shaking his head at the question, Jared dismounted and placed a hand on Jensen’s arm, tugging the smaller man against him. “No, Jensen, I thought you might enjoy spending a few hours together before we make the last leg of our journey in the morning.”

 

As always Jensen was eager to please, his hands splaying on Jared’s uncovered chest and rubbing his thumb on a nipple which pebbled under his touch. “And how do you wish to spend our time?” Before he could respond, Jensen was on his knees, hands unfastening Jared’s breechcloth and letting it pool to the ground. They had done this before. Jared had taught the young man how to please his lover with his mouth, but the first lick of that wet tongue always drove him mad. Fisting a hand in Jensen’s blond hair, Jared hissed as that hot cavern consumed the first few inches of his hardening cock.

 

“So good, Jensen, you’ve gotten so damn good at this,” muttered Jared while trying to hold back from rocking forward. The younger man hummed, his tongue running along the slit before sucking hard at the length inside his mouth. Jared could feel his knees shaking while he remained upright, his lover bobbing his head and taking more of his dick inside that hot mouth of his. The fact that it was his soulmate who was pleasing him, who had taken the time to learn which pace worked best and just where to press his tongue to make Jared come apart, still blew the warrior’s mind.

 

Unable to help the short jerks toward the cause of his pleasure, Jared kept his eyes locked on the young man kneeling before him. Jensen’s cheeks were flushed, his lips stretched wide around Jared’s cock, and those green eyes were watching him, waiting for Jared to lose himself. With a deep grunt and a sharp tug at the other’s hair in warning, Jared came. Catching his breath, the taller man watched Jensen lick any spilled semen, cleaning him in long strokes of his tongue before standing.

 

The second he could reach the other’s mouth, Jared tugged Jensen to him, tasting himself on the younger man’s tongue. Jensen clutched his biceps, holding on for balance while the taller man quickly kissed him into a puddle of goo. Pulling back for only a moment, Jared observed those lust-blown green eyes of his lover, how Jensen was trying to seek his mouth again, how the young heir was so willing to try and please Jared without thought. This was the man he was in love with, and even if he only had until they returned home, Jared would cherish every kiss until then.

 

“Jensen, I want you to lay out the bedroll for us while I relieve the horses of our packs. I want to do something new tonight.”

 

The young heir was quick to comply, finding the bedroll and gathering what he would need for a quick shelter for that night. Taking the heavy packs off the horses, Jared sent them off to eat and drink while he rummaged through one of his bags and retrieved a small bottle he had hoped would have other uses besides cooking when he packed it. Turning to his lover, Jared smiled as he saw Jensen laying down, his clothing removed and as naked as the day he was born. Passing Jensen the vial, Jared knelt beside the man and kissed him for a moment before straddling the younger man, facing away from him.

 

“Jared?” asked Jensen, recognizing the bottle and placing a hand on the curve of Jared’s ass. “I want you to take me, Jensen. Use the oil to slick your hand like we’ve been doing, but I thought you might want to watch this time.” Jensen paused for a second, the hand on Jared’s cheek rubbing before a slick digit circled his hole, massaging the area. Humming, Jared arched his back, moving into the touch while Jensen took his time before slowly sinking the finger inside.

 

“By the gods, Jared, your hole is so ready for this. It wants it so badly.”

 

Laughing slightly, Jared nodded, his hips unable to shop their short bucks while Jensen worked the finger inside him. “I’m going to need you to work three in, Jensen. You’re not exactly small, and I’ll need to be able to ride tomorrow.” Hearing the man behind him curse, Jared closed his eyes and got lost in the sensation of Jensen stretching him open. They had practiced it enough that the younger man no longer needed any direction on when to add another digit, and Jared was sure to relax as best he could as each one was added.

 

When three fingers were inside him, the taller man was ready for more, his eyes glazed over while Jensen pleasured him, a hand grasping his cheek and the other worked inside him. “Slick your cock. I’m ready for you. I need you.” Two hands gripped his ass, pulling the cheeks apart once Jared spoke and for a moment he was confused until a wet tongue licked his entrance. Shouting, Jared braced himself on his hands which were on either side of Jensen’s legs as not to collapse.

 

“I always wondered what you tasted like here. Will you let me explore a bit more?”

 

Jensen didn’t wait for an answer before licking him again, and Jared was helpless but to let the other taste. Whimpering, the taller man watched while Jensen moved the legs that he had been hunched over to shimmy out to kneel behind him. A firm tongue thrust inside his hole, and it was too much. Falling to his elbows, his ass stuck in the air, Jared couldn’t stop the sounds that were coming out of his mouth. He tried to ask Jensen to fuck him, but all that came out was a long moan as the younger man sucked his rim.

 

While Jensen had been learning how to please his lover, Jared always had the control, telling Jensen how to best move and touch. He didn’t have a single grain of control now. The thought of giving everything to the man touching him made Jared quickly reach to squeeze around the base of his cock, stopping his impending orgasm. “ _Please, Jensen,”_ Jared cried out, his pride having left the second his lover started to explore. Thankfully the younger man seemed to understand that he was at the edge of his sanity as the blunt head of the other’s dick press against his rim.

 

It was slow, Jensen needing to stop several times from sensory overload while he pressed inside. Sometimes Jared forgot that the man who was bringing him to such heights was a virgin and knowing that Jensen was giving him this, that he would be the young heir’s first, brought tears to his eyes. Grateful that he wasn’t facing the other man, Jared let the overwhelming emotions rush through him along with the fullness of Jensen inside him. This was everything he had hoped for, for so long.

 

As Jensen bottomed out the younger man held Jared’s hips, his thumbs stroking the skin tenderly before he began to move. Each thrust was slow, the long drag of the other pulling out before hurriedly diving back in as if he never wanted to leave. Hands fisting in the bedroll beneath him, Jared gasped and moaned right along with Jensen who was slowly picking up the pace, his hands roaming Jared’s skin. As the older man came closer to his release, he could barely believe the loud keening cry that escaped him. His younger lover began to jerk forward, no longer keeping the smooth pace from before.

 

Canting his hips ever so slightly, Jared cried out his release when Jensen thrust against that particular spot inside him. Only a moment later he could feel the hot release of the other man coating his insides, enjoying how Jensen slumped over and pressed them together as if they were one being. All too soon, Jared could feel how Jensen was softening, and though he longed to keep the other man inside him, he was helpless as Jensen slipped out. Soft kisses were scattered along his shoulder and neck once Jensen caught his breath, the younger man not leaving right away to grab the cloth they kept by the bedroll.

 

“Jared…”

 

Knowing that the other man was going to say something to ruin the bliss, the older man turned his head and captured Jensen’s lips in an awkward kiss. “Not yet, after tomorrow.” Jensen looked unsure of the request before nodding and moving to gather the cloth. They ate together naked that night, Jared not wanting to put his clothes back on. As they settled in to sleep, Jared laying on Jensen’s chest and curled around him, the older man hoped that he could salvage something with Jensen once this was over. Now that he had the younger man, now that he knew how perfectly they fit together he didn’t know if he could walk away. Faintly in the distance, the warrior thought he heard the beat of giant wings right before he drifted to sleep.

 


	11. Chapter 10

 

 

 

 

Jensen had feared many things in his life, from bandits to the loss of a loved one. The fear consuming him as he woke with his lover pressed against him was a new one. He was going to face a dragon. Absently he had known what was in store for him once his father told him of his quest, but it wasn’t until he awoke the last morning before they would reach the lair that it truly hit him. Before the panic could seize him, Jensen reached down and laid a hand on his lover’s shoulder, careful not to press too hard on the healing wound. He had Jared with him, the tall warrior who he had watched slay those who opposed them not once but twice. If there was anyone who could help him succeed in his quest it was the man resting against him.

 

Feeling the taller man shift in his sleep, Jensen rubbed the other’s back, his touch light and comforting. A smile bloomed on his lips while he thought of the night before. He had heard tales of how amazing it was to connect with someone, of having your bodies join in such a way, but never had he imagined it would feel as good as it had. Jared had been fantastic, allowing him to control their pace and the _sounds_ from the other man while in the throws of passion made Jensen’s dick twitch. It had been almost too much, the tight heat, the slick from the oil, the way Jared clenched around him, and Jensen couldn’t help but want more.

 

Trailing his hand from the other’s shoulder down to the small of his back, Jensen mentally cursed their difference in height as he was only just able to reach the top of Jared’s ass. With a huff, the younger man shifted, slotting his cock against Jared’s stomach and wedging a thigh to press against the older man’s dick. It only took a few minutes of rubbing against the other before Jared awoke with a soft moan, his now hardened length interested in what Jensen had started. Large hands trailed along Jensen’s skin, wrapping a palm around his aching dick while Jared lifted himself on his knees, one leg on either side of Jensen’s.

 

“What did you do with the oil?” asked the taller man, stroking along Jensen’s length almost lazily while reaching up to pinch one of the younger man’s nipples. Sucking in a breath, Jensen fumbled reaching for the vial; once he had it in hand, the blond passed it to his lover who stopped touching him to slick both hands. One went behind himself, and Jensen could tell the second his lover started to stretch his hole by the sharp breath he let out, and the other wrapped again around his cock, stroking him slowly.

 

There was no rush. Though they had things they needed to do to prepare for the upcoming battle, both wanted to take their time and enjoy the morning together. Jensen trailed his hands along the other man, touching as much skin as he could while Jared pleased him. Before too long the taller man shifted, the fingers which had been opening himself up coming to Jensen’s chest to gain his balance while he moved to take Jensen inside his body. The first breach made Jensen moan, hands coming up to hold onto Jared’s hips as the taller man sunk down on his cock, encasing him in the tight heat of his body. Bucking, Jensen buried his dick into Jared fully, his lover whimpering before shifting again and raising his hips before falling back down.

 

Each time Jared moved above him, Jensen felt his climax approaching, the older man bouncing a bit quicker, a little harder each time he went down. Pushing his hips up, Jensen met Jared for every thrust, one hand moving from his lover’s hip to wrap around Jared’s cock pumping in time to their lovemaking. Watching Jared please himself, taking what he needed, was beautiful. The taller man’s cheeks were red, sweat glistening on his skin while he got lost in the sensations. Shifting ever so slightly Jensen damn near shouted with Jared when he found that spot inside his lover, the taller man’s walls clenching even tighter around him.

 

Making sure to keep his position, Jensen rubbed his thumb along the slit of Jared’s cock, and the other exploded. Crying out, Jared came over his stomach and hand, Jensen grunting as the tight ass clamped around his cock. Letting go of Jared’s spent dick, Jensen grabbed the other’s hips tightly and pistoned his cock into the man, near growling when he found his release and painted Jared’s insides white. Leaning back against the bedroll, Jensen panted, running his hands on Jared’s damp skin while the other leaned down to kiss him.

 

Running a hand through the other’s brunet locks, Jensen realized that he didn’t want to lose this. The connection he shared with the older man wasn’t something to be tossed aside, and while he could find another once the quest was complete, he doubted that any would compare to Jared’s touch. Trying to chase Jared’s lips as the older man broke the kiss, Jensen couldn’t help but smile with the warrior while they broke away. “Once we deal with the dragon I have something I want to talk about before we arrive home. Promise me you will do everything you can to make sure we _both_ survive what lies ahead.”

 

Those hazel eyes seemed to flicker between Jensen’s before Jared nodded, placing a soft kiss to his brow. “I promise. Now we must clean and get the horses ready. I want to make it to the dragon’s lair before nightfall.”

 

Suddenly cold as Jared stood, Jensen sighed before following his lover to the brook where they could wash up. Helping the older man with his shoulder, the two avoided speaking of what was to come and teased each other through the trek as they had each day before. Jensen could admit only to himself that he was terrified. The closer they came to their destination, the more fear crept into his veins. It wasn’t the thought of dying that caused Jensen’s skin to crawl but the chance of Jared falling prey to the dragon, like so many before them.

 

He couldn’t live with himself if he survived and his lover did not.

 

They reached the bottom of the cave which was the dragon’s home a few hours before dark, a perfect time to try their luck before darkness made it impossible to see. Dismounting their horses, both took a weapon, Jared carefully holding his spear while tucking a knife along the side of his leg. Jensen took another blade and kept it at the ready as they cautiously made their way inside the cave. Before they reached the entrance, Jared pulled him into a heated kiss that spoke more than words ever could. At least Jensen wasn’t the only one afraid.

 

Carefully both men tried to remain as silent as possible while they moved along the rocky edges of the cave, each trying to slow their breathing and walk on light feet. If they were lucky, they would be able to sneak up on the dragon before it left for its nightly hunt. As the cave seemed never-ending, Jensen wondered if perhaps the dragon was already out, that they would need to lay in wait for the beast to return. Wanting to ask if Jared had a plan for that scenario Jensen halted the words before they could leave his tongue.

 

Something else spoke in his stead.

 

“Welcome young heir, I’ve been waiting for you.”

 

The voice was loud and deep, a rumbling sound which made the skin on his arms prickle and the hair at the back of his neck stand up. Looking to his warrior, Jensen tried to think of what to do next. They had been expecting the dragon to be there; they hadn’t prepared for it to be waiting for them. Reaching out with the hand not holding his blade, Jensen made a quick decision, his eyes locked on his lovers. He couldn’t risk Jared being killed, not here, not now. Tugging the taller man into a heated kiss, Jensen closed his eyes and tried to memorize the feeling of the other’s body pressed against his.

 

Breaking apart, Jensen smiled at the older man, getting a questioning look in return. Before Jared could protest, Jensen swiftly jerked out of the taller man’s hold and sprinted toward the dragon’s voice. Even if the dragon killed him now, at least Jared would have time to run to safety. Turning toward the enormous figure before him, Jensen swallowed at the sight of the dragon. Its black scales nearly disappeared into the cave walls, its form far more massive than Jensen had imagined and those glowing yellow eyes were watching him, ready to strike.

 

 


	12. Chapter 11

 

 

 

 

The moment the dragon’s voice rang out through the cave, Jared was on guard. He would do anything to save his lover, even if that meant their plan was blown out of the water and the dragon knew where they were. Taking a breath, Jared tried to steel his nerves, right before Jensen sprinted toward the mighty beast. Not taking the time even to curse, Jared ran after the young heir, terror filling him at the thought that Jensen would try to face the dragon alone. Thankfully the beast didn’t take the time to kill the young man, and the second he caught up to the heir Jared shoved him aside, placing himself between his lover and the creature they were sent to kill.

 

Breath heaving, more from the shot of adrenalin than the actual run, Jared faced his opponent. The beast was massive; its large black wings seemed to melt into the cave while his huge talons were visible on the hard ground. Each time they flexed they created hard lines into the stone. What made Jared’s heart beat frantically was the size of the dragon’s head. This was a creature built to capture and eat large prey, and he could see the gleam of those razor-sharp teeth and smell the breath of the beast that was going to try and kill them.

 

Each tooth was as big as his palm, and suddenly Jared realized how unprepared he was to take down the beast. He would try, for no other reason than needing to protect Jensen, but he did not doubt that this day would be his last. Wishing that he could drag his lover into one last kiss, to feel Jensen against him one last time, Jared raised his spear and shifted his feet until he was ready to fight.

 

“For one who bears the image of my claws on your chest; I would think, young warrior, that you would be happy to speak with me.”

 

Shaking his head, Jared tried to fight down his panic. Given what they had planned for that day, Jared had once again worn his thick leather tunic, hopeful for some protection against the talons of the dragon before him. If the creature could see the image imprinted on his skin, what else could he see? “Jared,” whispered Jensen from behind him, though the warrior refused to back down from where he was staring into those glowing yellow eyes. “Jared. you need to step down. This isn’t your fight. I need you to leave.”

 

The older man didn’t so much as budge when Jensen placed a hand on his shoulder as if the younger man thought he would be able to pull Jared back. “Never, Jensen. I promised to protect you, and I’m not about to back down now.” The dragon didn’t move toward him, and though he knew it would mean his end, Jared half-hoped that the creature would do something. The anticipation of waiting for the beast to move was grating on his nerves. Not losing eye contact, Jared continued to block Jensen, adjusting when his young charge did to stay between them.

 

Jared expected steam or fire when the dragon eventually opened his mouth. Instead, that same deep voice vibrated through the cave while the beast spoke, his eyes locking on the figure behind the warrior. “I have watched over your tribe, young one, since before they had a home to call their own, and I will be watching over them long after you pass. Tell me, did your father explain how he came to be chief of your people? Of what his quest was?” Everyone knew the story behind Chief Jeffrey’s quest; it had been dangerous, yes, but nothing like Jensen was assigned.

 

“He was tasked with claiming the heart of a bear,” responded Jensen, his voice oddly calm while he stepped ever so slightly to the side, his footfalls silent so that Jared couldn’t block him with his larger form again. The dragon chuckled slightly, his nostrils flaring. “No, young one, your father _is_ the bear. This journey was not to take my heart but to find your own.”

 

Following the quick glance the creature gave Jared, Jensen couldn’t stop his sudden intake of breath. To find his own heart? If that was true, then it was more than just chance that Jared had placed the tattoo over his heart. Eyes shifting between the dragon and Jared who was still standing between the two, Jensen wondered how long he had been in love with the older man. He had thought about it, wanting to spend more time with him and hoping they could stay together once they reached home, but it was more than that.

 

Jared was the mate to his soul, and he had needed a dragon to tell him. Nodding to the beast, Jensen was only slightly surprised when the enormous creature moved, reaching behind himself with those large talons and pulling something from the wall. Jared was still at the ready, though even Jensen could hear the older man gasp at what the dragon was offering them. In his claws was a bright red gem, the same as the design on Jared’s chest. With trembling hands, Jensen shoved at Jared until the older man relented just enough that he could sneak through and hold out his palm for the gem to be dropped.

 

“Take the stone to prove you made the journey to me. I can see your mind, young one, and the path you desire can be yours if you only but reach for it. You know your heart now. Perhaps it is time that you listen when it speaks.”

 

Clutching the gem to his chest, Jensen was pushed aside as the dragon straightened its body, Jared blocking him while the creature slowly walked away. For several minutes after the dragon left the two stood there, unable to move. Jensen was nothing short of relieved that he didn’t have to try and kill the dragon, that they would return victorious and alive should their travel home be safe. Still, having his own heart thrown at him wasn’t something he had prepared for.

 

Nor was Jared’s silence. “Jared?” asked the young heir, his voice hesitant while he reached out and placed a hand on the other’s clothed shoulder.

 

The warrior jerked away, his voice firm while he spoke. “We should go, there’s no telling if the dragon will be as friendly if we overstay our welcome. I would like to lose sight of the cave before we rest for the night.”

 

Sighing, the younger man nodded, following behind his warrior who for the first time in a while seemed far away. They made it down the cliff, mounted their horses and rode into the night, and just as he promised, Jared didn’t stop until the dragon’s lair was no longer in sight. Unable to make a shelter in the dark, the two laid out their bedrolls, and though Jensen wanted to speak, he didn’t know if he had the words to explain what was whirling through his head.

 

Jared didn’t seem keen on talking. Instead, he rolled on his side facing away from Jensen that night. It was the first night in a long while they weren’t sleeping with sweat-soaked skin pressed together after pleasing one another. Leaving a bit of space between then, Jensen waited for sleep to claim him, hopeful that things would look better in the morning. They may have completed the journey, but the young heir had a feeling trying to claim his warrior was going to be a battle.

 


	13. Chapter 12

 

 

 

Waking up to Jensen curled up behind him was now the norm. Sadly, it was the only time the two seemed to touch in the past few days. Jared knew it was his fault. Jensen had tried to talk to him more than once, but the older man didn’t want to listen, shutting the young heir out before he could say much. Every day they would trek through the forest, making their way back home in what seemed like half the time it took to go to the dragon’s lair. Perhaps it was because they had wanted to enjoy their last nights together on the way to the dragon, not rushing toward their doom.

 

This was a different kind of end, one that was fast approaching.

 

While he was willing to take the knowledge that Jensen was his soulmate to his grave, there was no denying what the dragon had implied, and Jensen wasn’t stupid. The young heir understood what was said, how the beast all but confirmed their bond. Wretchedly, it didn’t change things. Jensen was still going to be chief. He was going to lead their people, and as chief, he would be expected to have an heir. Jared could not give Jensen a child of their making, and the thought of Jensen taking a woman as his lover to conceive a child made Jared’s stomach turn.

 

Glancing at the horizon, Jared sighed. It would only be another day before they would return home. One more night for him to wake up with Jensen curled around him, and then he would never know the touch of his love’s body again. Shifting to snuggle back against the younger man, Jared sighed, his eyes burning at the knowledge that he would have to give this up, that his life would be to once again watch from the shadows.

 

Instead of waking Jensen, Jared tried to memorize everything about the other man until he woke. Laying still, Jared relished in how Jensen slowly came to, how the younger man trailed his hand along Jared’s arm and leg, how he seemed to want to memorize Jared in turn. It was bittersweet, knowing that the man he loved felt the same way, but they could never be. Jensen broke the connection first, placing a soft kiss at the back of Jared’s neck before rising and making his way to void his bladder and start their day. Their last full day together.

 

Once Jensen was no longer beside him, Jared opened his eyes, dreading the oncoming day. Sitting up and putting away their bedding, the older man packed their things away. They were down to their last rations, and though he would love to cook something for Jensen, game had been scarce. Pulling out a few packages of dried meat, the warrior nibbled on one before leaving the bag out for Jensen. They would be fine until they reached the clan. It was only another day.

 

Taking another path to the brook, Jared filled their water skins and cleaned himself in the stream, trying to scrub away the sickness he could feel in his stomach. It was going to be hard, leaving Jensen behind, watching the man grow old with someone else, love someone else. It was the same fear that had encompassed him the moment he realized his destined mate was a man. Still, he would continue his duty, and he would see the young heir home with his prize. Shaking the droplets of water from his hair, Jared squared his shoulders and made his way back to the horses.

 

Jensen was already mounted on his mere when he returned, the young heir having given up speaking the day before when Jared would no longer listen to him. It broke his heart to do so, everything in his soul crying out at denying his love the right of conversation, but Jared couldn’t hear what Jensen had to say. Taking care with his shoulder which was still healing, the warrior patted his mare once secure atop her, and they made their way toward home.

 

Hours passed between them, hours of silent contemplation and a growing sense of dread of what was to come. They stopped only once, with their provisions so low they just only needed to rest when the horses were too tired to continue. Allowing the broad animals to drink their fill and eat before continuing, Jared thought of speaking up, of breaking the silence between them. Before too long the horses were once again ready and they kept on their way.

 

By the time they prepared to break for the night, Jared had wondered if he would keep the silence growing, leaving with all their feelings felt but unsaid between them. Would it even matter if they spoke? There was nothing Jensen could do, no quest he could take that would change the facts. Though Jared longed for a happily ever after with the mate to his soul, he didn’t dare hope for it. Starting the fire while Jensen built their shelter for the night, the taller man sighed and left to gather more firewood. By the time he returned Jensen had finished his task. The younger man was stroking the fire, keeping the flames high while sitting next to the warmth.

 

Setting the logs down a safe distance from the flames, Jared took his seat beside the heir and waited. The past few days Jensen had stopped trying to communicate, but this close to their home, the warrior knew the younger man would soon break the silence. He didn’t have to wait long.

 

“Is it because you don’t feel the same?”

 

Whipping his head around to face the young heir, Jared could see the sadness of the question in his posture. Without thinking, Jared reached out, placing his hand on the other’s leg, surprised when Jensen didn’t pull away. “No, it’s not that. We can not be, Jensen. Surely you realize what your position will demand of you? It won’t be long before your father expects you to take a wife, to sire an heir. I can not give you a child, Jensen, and I won’t share our bed. If it were up to us I would declare our love to the clan; I would remain with you, share a den with you, for the rest of our lives.”

 

Taking a deep breath, fighting back the moisture in his eyes, Jared continued while a smaller hand was placed on his own. “I wish for nothing more than to love you, Jensen; I simply do not see a way to remain together.” It tasted bitter on his tongue, admitting that he did not have the solution for them, that he would indeed need to give up everything he ever wanted. A firm hand rested on his chin, gently asking Jared to move his head. Leaning into the touch, the warrior opened his eyes and looked at the man before him. Jensen was staring at him through wet eyes, though no tears fell.

 

“I will find a way. I promise. You will always have a place beside me as my warrior and in our bed. Do not forsake me while there is still hope.”

 

Unable to see the hope Jensen did, Jared gave a shallow nod before warm lips met his own. The kiss was soft, reassuring, and everything that Jared needed. Before he had time to think the younger man had his belt tie undone and was trailing a hand along his stomach to grip his dick. Burrowing his fingers into his lover’s hair, Jared moaned as the young heir started to work his hand, bringing him to full hardness.

 

“I wish to have you again before we return. Will you let me claim you as mine tonight?”

 

Jared didn’t have to think. If this was the last night he could have with his love, he was going to take it. Standing, they made their way to the bedroll, touching and teasing as they moved. Jensen lost his clothing along the way, and both worked to remove Jared’s tunic before the older man was pressed down on his back. Stretching, Jared arched his back, opening his legs and displaying himself for the younger man.

 

“I would always welcome you to claim me, Jensen. How do you want me? How do you wish to take what is yours?”

 

Palms slid up the inside of his thighs, pressing so they spread just that much more before a body slipped between them. Eyes locked on the green ones above him; Jared was lost as Jensen trailed his hands along his fevered skin. “I wish to take you like this; I want to see you reach your pleasure, to look into your eyes as I slide inside you.” Whimpering at Jensen’s words, Jared nodded, reaching under the bedroll where they usually kept the vial of oil. The cold bottle brushed his fingers before he grasped it, a sharp hiss slipping past his teeth while Jensen started to suck on his neck.

 

Pulling out the vial, Jared passed it to his lover, their groins rubbing lazily against each other which caused his thoughts to stutter. “Please, Jensen, we can tease later… I need you inside me now, please.” The younger man stopped sucking on his skin long enough to grab the vial before his mouth returned. Thinking he was being ignored, Jared opened his mouth to ask again for Jensen to take him when a slick finger pushed past his cheeks and circled his hole. Humming his agreement, Jared relaxed as the digit worked its way in.

 

It had been days since they last did this, since he felt the pleasure the younger man could bring. Still, he quickly took what Jensen was offering. The warrior was a mess of sensation, Jensen marking his skin wherever he found the pinked flesh, while fingers stretched his opening to take the younger man’s length which was rubbing against his own. As Jensen pulled his hand away, Jared’s eyes shot open and looked to his lover, remembering what the other man desired.

 

Hooking his legs around his lover’s waist, Jared welcomed the blunt head of Jensen’s cock which pressed against his entrance. “I love you,” whispered Jensen while he bottomed out in one swift move. Jared cried out, hands gripping Jensen’s shoulders as he was penetrated. Jensen didn’t give him much time to adjust, his hips soon moving to bring them both pleasure, his grunts echoing through the forest as he slammed into Jared again and again. The warrior tried to keep eye contact; his cheeks flushed as he too moved in rhythm with the man above him, bucking into each thrust and chasing his orgasm.

 

Jared couldn’t speak, couldn’t return his proclamation of love as Jensen claimed him. Each time he closed his eyes the other would pause for a moment until Jared opened them again only to pump harder, take him faster. The warrior knew he was leaving marks in Jensen’s skin, that his back would be scratched in a tell-tale way. When the older man felt how hard Jensen was holding his hips, how the younger man had marked him in turn with his mouth he could feel his impending release.

 

“Jensen… Jensen!”

 

Unable to shout more than his lover’s name, Jared let go. His climax was powerful, the strips of white reaching up to his throat while Jensen continued to thrust. Panting, the warrior trailed his hands along Jensen’s arms, jerking back to help the other reach his release. There was something the younger man was waiting for, and it took the older a second to realize what would push his lover over the edge. Locking gazes, the warrior reached up so that he could place his hand on the young heir’s chest, feeling the frantic heartbeat beneath his palm.

 

“I love you, Jensen; I love you.”

 

The heir cried out, plunging as deep as possible into Jared while he came, his green eyes never leaving Jared’s hazel. Once Jensen could move again, he all but collapsed on top of Jared, holding the taller man close and merging their bodies. Jared didn’t hesitate to do the same, holding on to Jensen and praying that they would have more than a single night to speak of their love. Kisses were exchanged through the night, Jensen exploring his skin once again, memorizing each taste and touch. Jared did the same, each burning the other into their memory. And as Jensen made love to him each time his dick hardened, Jared prayed that it wouldn’t be the last.


	14. Chapter 13

 

 

 

 

Jensen gripped the blanket below him, resisting the urge to reach out and take what was offered. Jared had woken him up, their last morning together before arriving at the clan, by sucking the young heir’s dick into his hot mouth. Jared finally reached out, wrapping his hands on the other’s hips. After sucking him for a while, the warrior hadn’t said a word. Instead he climbed on top of Jensen and started to ride him, hard at first before the older man slowed down trying to prolong their time locked together.

 

He couldn’t handle it any longer.

 

“Please, Jared, I’m almost there,” panted the younger man, his fingers digging into the warrior's hips hard enough that he knew there would be marks left behind. Looking at the body above his, Jensen felt a surge of lust at the reddened skin along Jared’s chest. He had taken every chance he could the night before to suck and bite into his lover, wanting to mark Jared as his own. Jared’s torso was full of scattered bruises, his nipples pebbled, though Jensen didn’t dare touch the sensitive nubs. After the attention he had paid them the night before they were sure to remain tender.

 

The warrior’s neck was covered in marks, leading down like a necklace to the man’s pecs. Bucking up, Jensen buried himself to the hilt, not waiting for the other man to catch on to his rhythm before pulling out and fucking up into him. Bracing his heels for better leverage, Jensen grunted and groaned while he sunk into the other man. Jared’s fists rested on Jensen’s chest to keep his balance, and his head was thrown back in pleasure. “Touch yourself,” commanded Jensen to which Jared readily complied.

 

The second Jared wrapped a hand around his aching cock, Jensen tugged the older man down onto his dick. They both came at the move, each shouting their release while their bodies convulsed, Jared painted his lover’s skin in white as Jensen filled his warrior. The taller man caught himself before dropping onto Jensen, bracing himself with an arm on either side of his lover’s head. Capturing those lips in front of him once he had the chance, Jensen relished the feeling of Jared pressed against him and how their heated skin was oddly soothing.

 

“Good morning, I think I could die a happy man to wake up like this each day.”

 

Jared chuckled slightly at the comment, giving a last kiss before sitting back up, his fluttering hole no longer able to keep Jensen’s cock inside. Pouting when his lover no longer surrounded him, Jensen ran his hands along Jared’s thighs and hips, wanting to maintain as much contact as possible. Though he would do anything for the man before him, Jensen in truth didn’t know how he would be able to convince not only his father but the clan that he could have a husband instead of a wife. Not wanting Jared to see his uncertainty, the young heir smirked up at his love who was gazing down at him in almost remorse.

 

“Come on, love. We need to wash, and I want to wrap your shoulder once more before we arrive home.”

 

Jared didn’t say much, though he did lean down for a peck before standing on wobbling legs. Holding back a sigh, Jensen caught sight of his release trailing down the strong man’s thighs which made his dick twitch in a valiant effort to harden once again. Following his lover, the two bathed while exchanging soft touches and kisses, neither wanting to return home where they may no longer have the chance to express their love. All too soon both men were clean. Jared’s shoulder was once again wrapped and though he hated the thought of not being able to see his marks, Jensen reluctantly helped the warrior into his tunic which covered most of the bruises.

 

“You can see them later; do you truly wish to return from your quest with everyone able to see your work on my skin?” The thought gave Jensen pause. While he wanted to display how Jared was claimed, the idea of others seeing that perfect chest and abs made the younger man place his hand over where he knew a shadow of his fingers to be on the other’s hip. Shaking his head, Jensen pulled Jared into a kiss, the other’s lips easily parting for him, welcoming him. By the gods he couldn’t give this up. Even if they had to flee, he could never stop touching his soulmate.

 

“Will you be alright to ride today?” asked Jensen, his thumb stroking over the thick leather where he knew his handprint to be. Jared laughed, his hazel eyes practically glowing in happiness. If it was at the memory of why he would be sore or the show of concern, Jensen didn’t know. What he did know was that somehow, he had put that look on the other’s face and he wanted to continue to do so for the rest of his life.

 

“Yes,” answered Jared, a small smile on his lips. “I’ll be fine, though by the end of the night I’m certain I will be unable to sit.”

 

“I’ll be sure to rub lotion into your skin once we return and speak with my father. After last night and this morning, I think you’ve earned a massage.” Jared’s eyes brightened at the thought, his voice almost hushed while he spoke.

 

“I’ve never had a lover do so for me. Do you think you will be able to stop yourself from trying to claim me again? Having me naked and laying before you, your hands rubbing along my skin, and you won’t be tempted?”

 

Laughing, Jensen began to walk toward the horses with Jared while they spoke. “Oh, I will be so very tempted, but as you have shown me, there are other ways of making love than being inside you. Perhaps I will turn you over and please you with my mouth or hands, depending on if you can behave while I touch you.”

 

Jared licked his lips then, both men moving around the camp to collect their things and pack for the ride ahead which neither wanted to complete. “I believe the promise of your mouth is great motivation to behave.”

 

Before they mounted their horses, Jared looked at Jensen, his eyes so very lost. “I love you, Jensen. Whatever happens when we return to the clan please remember that. I have loved you for far longer than you realize, and I will continue to do so regardless of what the chief decides.” When Jensen started to speak, Jared held his hand. “I know. You love me as well… I feel it when you look at me, and I have faith that you will do your best to convince your father and the elders. I just, I needed to tell you once more what you mean to me.”

 

Jensen watched as Jared mounted his horse, not allowing him the chance to pull the taller man into an embrace. “And what do I mean to you, Jared?” asked Jensen while looking into those expressive hazel orbs of his lover.

 

“Everything,” answered Jared with unquestionable sincerity. Not knowing what to say, Jensen mounted his mare, the two riding in silence, only exchanging glances every now and again while they rode toward their home.

 

A home Jensen dreaded seeing.

 

It didn’t take long, only a few hours before they were at the edge of the border. The horses seemed to pick up the pace, knowing that they were close to their sweet grass and family. A shout rang out, one of the scouts spotting them and calling out to their comrades who passed the border. Everything after was a flurry of movement. Jensen could barely get a chance to look at Jared who was also swept into the clan, each man congratulated in turn, the members of the tribe wanting to greet the two who had been gone. Jensen welcomed those he knew and smiled at those he didn’t. The second he dismounted his horse she was taken to be brushed down and cared for, and Jared and he were all but shoved in the direction of the chief’s tent, Jensen barely able to grab the sack which held the gem.

 

By the time they arrived before the chief the man had already called for an assembly, the elders of the village sitting along the side of the den waiting for Jensen to appear. Osric was there was well, their hands clasped in front of them waiting for the exchange to begin. Jared followed behind Jensen by a few steps, and for some reason, the thought of the older man not being at his side but behind him made Jensen’s stomach turn. Jared was ready to commit to his role as a high warrior only, and though Jensen couldn’t blame the man for thinking the worst would happen, Jensen couldn’t entertain the thought.

 

“My son, you come to us healthy and whole. I see no wounds upon your skin and the gods have spoken of your success. Tell me do you have the dragon’s heart?”

 

Jensen nodded, opening the sack and pulling out the red gem, which seemed to glow in the palm of his hands. The elders gasped, though Osric looked calm while gazing upon the treasure, their eyes darting between Jensen and Jared, a soft smile on their face. Osric knew. Judging by their smile, the shaman also approved of the match, which made Jensen’s stomach stop it’s twisting. Stepping forward, Jensen offered the jewel to his father, about to bend at the knee before the man, when a steady hand on his shoulder stopped him.

 

“Jensen, the heart is not for me. When I returned from my quest, I gifted the heart of the bear to your mother. Tell me, son, who will you give yours to?”

 

Looking up into his father’s eyes for only a moment, Jensen straightened his back before swiveling in place and nearly bumping into Jared who was right behind him. Dropping to his knees, Jensen held the gem above his head, facing the floor waiting for his warrior to respond. The den was silent while Jensen waited. It seemed to take forever before long fingers curled around his, a broad body kneeling before him. Looking up, Jensen didn’t have time to respond before Jared pulled him into a kiss, the gem held between them.

 

Tangling his hand in Jared’s hair, Jensen rested their foreheads together. “My place is beside you; this gem will have a place of honor in _our_ home. It is of our shared journey, and I would very much like for it to remain ours.”

 

 “I would like that, Jensen.” The moment was broken as a voice sounded behind them, one Jensen recognized as his father. “In a fortnight there will be a celebration in your honor for returning from your quest and earning your place as my official heir. Shall Osric need their wedding clothes as well?”

 

With a laugh, Jensen turned and nodded to the chief, who was looking at him with a broad smile. “Yeah, Dad, I think that would save us all some time.” Without waiting for a response, Jensen dragged Jared’s mouth to his own. Those gathered in the den laughed while they kissed, though Jensen could hardly hear them past the beating of his heart.

 


	15. Epilogue

 

 

 

 

 

It had been a grueling day of work. While he enjoyed what he did, the days that they patrolled the border were always ones where he wanted nothing more than to go home. Before he had someone to share his den, Jared hadn’t fully understood how a couple of days away could be so hard. Sighing, the warrior looked to his men who came with him. He had dealt with a bit of teasing early on, the two men laughing about how he served their leader. It was done in jest, however, only a day’s ride in and they hit trouble, two bandits coming in from the north trying to claim their land. Jared dealt with them in mere minutes, long before the other two in his company were able to help. The teasing stopped after that.

 

Now as they approached home, Jared couldn’t help from having his mare walk just a bit faster, wanting to see his husband. Sending his horse to be brushed down, Jared took the time to speak to those next on patrol, explaining that they would keep an eye to the north for a bit and perhaps spend an extra day expanding their search. Once he was free to return home, Jared made for his den, the one he shared with his husband. It was larger than the rest, having been constructed while they were on their journey what seemed like forever ago.

 

Entering the area, Jared sucked in a breath at the sight before him. Jensen was beautiful in his formal dress. The leathers accented his form to show his trim waist and muscular thighs. Unlike Jared whose chest remained bare, Jensen wore an open vest, one with the stitching of a dragon crossing his back and resting above his heart. When Jensen spotted him, the younger man dropped the fabric he had been holding and quickly closed the distance between them, tangling his fingers in Jared’s hair and pulling the taller man down into a heated kiss.

 

This was all he could think about while away, of how he missed the taste, smell and flavor of the other man. There wasn’t anything of Jensen that Jared would change. Placing a hand on the small of the younger man’s back, Jared longed to feel more skin. Though it had only been a couple of days, it felt as though years had passed since the last time he had been able to touch his husband. “I’ve missed you,” whispered Jensen, latching onto Jared’s shoulder and sucking a bruise into the skin. Deft hands removed Jensen’s vest, the taller man unable to wait any longer before feeling that smooth skin against his own.

 

It took all of a minute for Jared to remove their clothing. Stumbling as neither were willing to let go of the other, the two fell to their bed. The furs were soft against Jared’s skin as he lay on his back, Jensen pushing him up the padding until his head was resting on the pillow with his legs spread for his lover. “I wonder what you would have done if I were not home. Would you have waited for me like this, Jared?” asked the young heir, picking up the vial they left next to the bed and slicking his fingers.

 

Shaking his head, Jared opened his legs to his husband, humming when Jensen pressed a finger inside his waiting hole. “No, I don’t think I’d have the patience today. I would have found you and begged for your touch.” Neither man was in the mood to take their time, both missing the other while separated. Jared watched as Jensen leaned down, slipping a second finger in while his tongue licked along Jared’s hardened shaft. Hissing, Jared brought a hand to Jensen’s hair, encouraging him to continue.

 

“And if I was in a council meeting?” asked the younger man right before he wrapped his lips around Jared’s cock and sucked. One hand fisting the blankets by his side, Jared moaned as his husband sucked along his length, bobbing his head while working the third finger in quickly.

 

“Jensen, Jensen, please!” begged the warrior, needing more of the man. The wet mouth left his dick, and Jensen also pulled his fingers from Jared’s ass while he sat back.

 

“What would you have done, Jared, if I was at a meeting when you arrived home?”

 

Lifting his leg as prompted by the younger man, Jared hooked it over Jensen’s shoulder, his other leg flat on the furs while the heir leaned forward and positioned his cock at Jared’s stretched rim. “I would have still begged for you, even in front of the elders and your father. I would have asked you to fuck me. If you wished I would have dropped my breechcloth and bent over right there for you.”

 

Unable to hold back his cry as he was penetrated, Jared placed his hand over Jensen’s heart, needing to touch the warm flesh as his hole was filled. The younger man didn’t pause, too worked up from long nights alone, his dick pistoning inside his lover for all he was worth. Jared could do little more than lay back and enjoy, bucking back onto Jensen’s cock while trying to last more than a handful of minutes. His dick ached as Jensen repositioned them to lay on their sides. Holding one of Jared’s legs up while fucking him from behind, the warrior was lost.

 

Clenching around his husband when he came, Jared didn’t care who heard him outside their den, wanting the clan to know just how well Jensen was able to please him. A low string of grunts behind him only a few seconds later and the warrior could feel the hot release of his lover coating his insides. They remained like that for a while, Jensen’s arm wrapping around Jared’s stomach, softly caressing the skin while placing soft kisses at the back of Jared’s neck. Once their bodies cooled down and Jensen’s softened penis slipped out, the younger man reached over to grab a cloth to wipe away their sweat and semen.

 

Nuzzling back against his lover, Jared sighed happily at the soothing motion. He had missed this. More than the sex, he missed having Jensen wrap around him, holding him and softly touching him as if he was fragile. Tugging a thin sheet over their damp bodies, Jensen spoke, his breath softly brushing against Jared’s neck. “Osric has deemed Alexander nearly ready to leave the wet nurse. We should be able to take him home in a few days.”

 

A jolt of surprise and joy rushed through Jared, and while he wanted to face his lover, Jensen held him in place. “While I will mourn Courtney’s passing, I will be forever thankful for the gift of her son… your heir,” spoke Jared, a broad grin on his face. It had been a surprise when Courtney became with child. A tradesman had taken an interest in her, and she in him. The result was a child born after the father had left. Courtney had the support of the clan to raise the baby, other mothers giving her tips on how to aid the child growing inside her and helping ease the way of her morning sickness and sore body.

 

Sadly, the delivery was complicated, the babe having gotten caught in his cord. Osric had needed to focus on the child, but all too soon Courtney was bleeding far more than she could afford and a choice had to be made. At the request of the dying mother, Osric had used all their skills to save the baby, unable to heal them both. Alexander, the babe was named at Courtney’s last request before she passed, leaving her son without an orphan. Osric had wasted no time before they proclaimed that the child would belong to the clan, that the babe would be raised as Jensen’s heir.

 

Thrilled at being a father, both Jared and Jensen had wanted to take the baby home with them, to care for their child. Without the mother, however, Alexander had been given to one of the women who was willing to nurse the child for them until the babe had passed six moons. They buried Courtney as a warrior, her bravery and sacrifice not forgotten as they lay her to rest. Shaking the memories from his mind, Jared couldn’t help but laugh in delight at what awaited them. In only a few days he would have what he always dreamed of, a life with Jensen and a child to love as their own.

 

A nip to the back of his neck made Jared whimper slightly as his leg was once again held in the air, Jensen’s groin rutting against the cheeks of his ass. “If we’re going to have a child, we won’t be able to make love as we do now. I will miss your cries, Jared… let’s see how loudly I can make you scream before we have another in our home.” Moaning his agreement, Jared rocked back against his husband who moved and placed his palm against Jared’s tattoo. What was once a wishful thought was now a reminder of all they had been through and what they would accomplish together. The ink in his skin always brought Jared to remember how he earned the dragon’s heart. He couldn’t wait to see what more their destiny had to offer.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> P.S. If you want to keep up to date on my writing add me to Facebook, Tumbler, Twitter or Instagram as CrowNoYami ;-) Also, if you want to see what I’m reading (I always review so you know what you’re getting into) I’m on Goodreads as well, the same name as always.


End file.
